Oh, Mr Annoying
by chibiballoon
Summary: Sai yang nolak, Sakura yang maksa. Kisah cinta tarik ulur SaiSaku yang dikomporin Itachi-Deidara, duo mak comblang yang nggak menjanjikan. Warning:inside,CHAPTER 5:UPDATE, insiden berdarah di kamar Sasuke dan...eits,baca aja ya, RnR plis. -DISCONT-
1. Chapter 1

Oh,

Disclaimer : masih punya Masashi Kishimoto, hiksu...

Warning : OOC, miss typo, garing, semi-AU, gaya bahasa gak konsisten

Huaaaaa!

TT_TT

Anyway, please enjoy...

Sakura gerah. Gerah dengan kimono yang berlapis-lapis ini. Gerah dengan obi yang terlalu erat memeluk tubuhnya ini. Gerah dengan suasana sunyi dan canggung seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya Sakura gerah dengan perjodohan ini. Ia yang datang dengan setengah hati, sekarang harus menunggu calon suaminya yang entah tampang dan perilakunya seperti apa.

Jiraiya, kakeknya, dengan riang bertukar basa-basi dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, calon ibu dan ayah mertuanya. Sementara Sakura lebih banyak diam dan berpikir ulang kenapa ia setuju datang, eh, ralat, setuju dengan perjodohan bodoh ini. Hanya karena ibunda tercintanya membuat perjanjian konyol dengan Mikoto bahwa ia dan putra Mikoto akan dinikahkan pada saat mereka berusia dua puluh tahun nanti, ia dengan alasan sentimentil itu menerimanya. Baru sekarang saat menghadapi keluarga Uchiha, Sakura merasa menyesal, terlebih saat dia hanya bisa diam seperti ini.

"Sebentar lagi anak kedua kami pasti datang, sabar ya," Mikoto berkata dengan gugup. Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum yang malah membuat wajahnya jadi aneh. Kalau yang ditunggu ini Naruto, pasti si bodoh itu sudah mati saat menginjakkan kaki di depan rumah. Membuat seorang Haruno Sakura menunggu dua setengah jam bukanlah hal yang direkomendasikan untuk hidup lama. Tapi sayangnya yang ditunggu bukanlah Naruto, tapi calon suaminya. Dan Sakura harus membiarkan calon suaminya itu tetap hidup setidaknya untuk err...seumur hidupnya nanti.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar pintu digeser, dan dari balik pintu itu muncul seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seusia dengannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, dan yang membuat Sakura takjub, adalah parasnya yang sangat tampan dan menawan. Bohong. Itu hanya akan terjadi di dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur. Yang membuat Sakura takjub adalah kulit pemuda itu yang luar biasa putih, rambutnya yang luar biasa lembut (kelihatannya, soalnya Sakura belum pernah pegang), dan senyumnya yang mencurigakan.

'_Yang bener aja? Gue mau dinikahin sama cowok yang bahkan lebih cantik dari gue?_' pikir Sakura.

"Selamat siang, saya Uchiha Sai, senang bertemu Anda semua." Pemuda itu melempar senyum mautnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pemain kabuki itu!" teriakan khas Haruno Sakura menggema di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno. Jiraiya memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut karena teriakan Sakura. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menolaknya, Saku-chan? Bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk memenuhi permintaan mendiang ibumu?"

_Flashback_

Sakura dan Sai terlihat sedang duduk di taman belakang keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto memutuskan untuk 'mengirim' mereka berdua ke taman itu untuk lebih saling mengenal, sekaligus sebagai kompensasi dari kesalahan Sai yang telah membuat Sakura dan Jiraiya menunggu lama di hari yang penting itu.

"Jadi...kau suka melukis, ya?" Sakura mencoba memulai perbincangan. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Eumm...objek apa yang biasanya kau lukis?"

"Apa saja, asalkan dia indah." Jawab Sai dengan cepat. Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi sepertinya kau tidak akan jadi objek lukisanku." Senyum Sakura mendadak hilang.

'_Sabar Sakura...sabar...'_ gigi Sakura mulai gemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Sejak kapan?" tiba-tiba Sai bertanya. "Sejak kapan wanita berjidat lebar memakai tata rambut yang mengekspos kelebarannya?"

"Sudah cukuuuuup!" teriakan Sakura membahana sampai ruang tamu.

_End of Flashback_

Jiraiya menarik napas dengan berat. Kalau tidak karena permintaan mendiang putrinya, Satsuki (author gak tau nama ibunya sakura. HEEELLLLPPP! *ditabok*), ia pasti akan membiarkan Sakura menentukan sendiri calon suaminya saat ia dewasa nanti. Bukan saat ini, saat umurnya baru delapan belas tahun. Dan bukan dengan pemuda menyebalkan macam anak dari Mikoto, sahabat putrinya itu. Cukup saudara, keponakan, sepupu dan tetangganya saja yang ia carikan jodoh, bukan cucunya sendiri (?). Berurusan dengan cucunya yang keras kepala sama saja bikin darah tingginya kumat. Sekali Sakura bilang tidak berarti tidak, no, ogah. Dan kalau ia punya keinginan pasti akan ia kejar walau harus melawan Sadako. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, secara ajaib Sakura menerima. Hanya karena alasan yang menurut sebagian orang klise. Hanya untuk ibunya...

Tapi itu kemarin (yah...brarti sama aja dong Sakuranya keras kepala).

"Tsunade, aku lelah." Jiraiya berkeluh kesah pada mendiang istrinya. Ok. Saya akui ini lebay.

Jiraya (lagi-lagi) menarik napas berat. Saat untuk perdebatan yang menguras tenaga dengan cucunya telah dimulai.

"Saku-chan, aku tahu apa yang akan kukatakan mungkin terdengar membosankan dan tidak cukup kuat agar kau menerima Sai. Tapi aku yakin, di dunia ini yang mengenal ibumu hanyalah kau seorang, bahkan akupun sebagai ayahnya, tidak akan bisa menyaingi ikatan yang kau miliki bersama ibumu. Kau jugalah yang bisa merasakan kekuatan persahabatannya dengan Mikoto. Saat ibumu muda dulu, ia mengalami masa yang berat akibat ambisi kami. Kau juga pasti tahu bahwa ibumu mengalami berbagai tekanan dari lingkungannya dulu. Hanya seorang Mikoto-lah yang dengan tulus menawarkan persahabatan pada ibumu. Dialah yang membantu ibumu menghadapi masa-masa sulit saat kami, orang tuanya, tidak mampu memperbaiki keadaan yang kami ciptakan untuk putri kami."

Sampai disini Jiraiya berhenti sejenak. Membicarakan putrinya dan masa lalunya sama saja membongkar kesalahannya dan istrinya yang telah memaksa ibu Sakura untuk menuruti segala keinginan mereka. Termasuk memaksa Satsuki untuk memasuki sekolah elit Kinomoto Gakuen, dengan harapan putri mereka bisa menarik perhatian pemuda kaya raya.

Satsuki yang cerdas dan cantik, tentu tidak kesulitan lolos dari ujian masuk Kinomoto Gakuen. Dia dengan cemerlang berhasil menjadi sepuluh besar selama ia sekolah disana, tapi tentu tidak dengan konsekuensi yang ringan. Aksi bullying oleh senior dan guru hampir setiap hari terjadi. Satsuki yang hanya siswi penerima beasiswa tidak dapat keluar dari Kinomoto Gakuen tanpa mengembalikan beasiswa yang jumlahnya sangat besar.

Tidak mungkin Satsuki bisa lulus dari Kinomoto Gakuen dengan utuh tanpa bantuan seorang Mikoto. Dialah yang selalu berusaha melindungi Satsuki, menggertak para senior dan meminta orang tuanya untuk berbicara dengan dewan guru untuk menjamin keberadaannya. Tidak ada belas kasihan di Kinomoto Gakuen. Mereka boleh kaya dan berkuasa tetapi mereka juga boleh brutal. Tidak ada kisah cinta gadis miskin dengan pemuda pemimpin geng empat orang yang tampan dan kaya di sini, karena ini bukan Hana Yori Dango.

Dan Sakura tahu itu. Ia tahu betapa saling menyayanginya ibunya dan Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka sudah seperti saudara. Dan Mikoto selalu menganggap Satsuki seperti adik kecilnya sendiri. Sakura jarang bertemu Mikoto karena nyonya Uchiha itu sudah lama pindah ke Iwa mengikuti suaminya. Tapi jika Satsuki membutuhkan sesuatu, Mikoto pasti berusaha untuk membantu. Seperti kemarin saat Satsuki sakit, ia menginap di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha di Konoha agar bisa lebih lama menemaninya. Tidak disangka itulah saat terakhir kedua sahabat tersebut bertemu.

"Kalau kau dan putra Mikoto-Nee menikah, kita semua benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia kan, Sakura?" begitu kata Satsuki sambil membelai pipi Sakura saat di rumah sakit tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sakura menyentuh pipinya sendiri, di tempat ibunya pernah membelainya. Selalu begitu saat ia mengenang ibunya. Tidak ada yang mengerti dirinya selain ibunya, jadi tidak mungkin ibunya akan menjodohkannya dengan pria yang 'mustahil' kan? Iya kan? Jawab dong readers...*ditampol*

Jiraiya menarik napas (yang lagi-lagi) berat. Hobby banget deh...

"Jadi Saku-chan, aku mohon, bertahanlah sedikit saja. Kau hanya baru mengenalnya beberapa menit.." Sakura men-deathglare Jiraiya. "Ahahaha, yah...maksudku beberapa jam kalau acara menunggu itu dihitung. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat kalian akan saling memahami. Dan cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Ayolah Saku-chan, Sai tidak seburuk itu kok." Jiraiya memaksakan tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir ini. Ia berharap Sakura tidak mendebat atau menolaknya.

Setelah menimbang, memaksa (?), dan memahami isi pidato Jiraiya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Wajahnya tertutup poninya, menutupi jidatnya yang luas .*taboked again*

"Baiklah, Kek. Aku akan bertahan. Sedikit saja." Sakura men-copypaste kata-kata kakeknya. Ia yang sudah malas berdebat dan teriak-teriak dari tadi mulai melangkah ke atas, menutup pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, bahkan tanpa melepas obinya.

Tampaknya ekspektasi Jiraiya akan kemampuan berdebat cucunya terlalu berlebihan...

.

.

.

Malam ini langit yang cerah dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang yang berkedip genit. Seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu sedang memegang foto ibunya yang memeluknya di sebuah pesta lampion. Foto itu dibuat saat ia berumur sebelas tahun.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini terasa begitu cepat baginya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia datang ke pesta lampion itu bersama ibunya, dan baru kemarin juga ia merayakan kelulusan ujian SMP-nya, lalu membuat kue tart bersama-sama untuk pesta ulang tahun ketujuhbelasnya.

Kemudian ibunya pergi...

Kenapa semua hal yang baik harus berakhir? Pertanyaan ini kini memenuhi benak Sakura. Sakura yang selama ini tumbuh tanpa ayahnya, tidak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dan materi. Satsuki merupakan wanita karir yang lumayan sukses. Ia mampu mencukupi kebutuhan materi Sakura sehingga Sakura bisa fokus dalam pendidikan. Sekarang setelah ia pergi, putri semata wayangnya itu harus meninggalkan zona nyamannya. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya bermanja-manja. Sakura sudah bertekad untuk bisa sekuat ibunya. Tapi kematian ibunya membuatnya sadar bahwa ia bergantung terlalu banyak pada sang ibu. Apakah hatinya bisa sama utuhnya seperti saat bersama ibunya, itulah pertanyaannya sekarang.

'Separuh nyawaku sepertinya melayang, Sakura...' ia ingat kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Ino saat ayahnya meninggal. Sekarang Sakura mengerti arti kata-kata Ino dulu.

"Ibu, aku kesepian..."

.

.

.

"Gila lo! Lo serius bilang gitu ke calon istri elo?" seru Itachi, kakak Sai. Untuk sementara perhatiannya teralih dari game yang dimainkannya. Mau tak mau Sai yang sedang asyik membuat sketsa Sasuke yang sedang duduk manis, menoleh pada Itachi.

"Bukan lo sih, yang dijodohin sama cewek itu. Gue kan cuma ngasih warning terselubung ke dia kalo gue gak suka ama dia, maksud gue, perjodohan itu."

"Tapi cara lu tuh gak sopan, un. Secara yang lo adepin tu cewek, un. Ngerti dikit kek cara ngejaga perasaan cewek, un." Kali ini giliran Deidara, sobatnya Itachi yang angkat bicara. *sejak kapan mereka sobatan yak?*

"Yaelah, Dei, sejak kapan si Sai pernah mikirin perasaan orang?" sindir Itachi.

"Sejak lo berdua tiba-tiba ada di kamar gue." sindir Sai.

"Ehm, ini ya, foto calon pengantin ceweknya? Manis ya. Kalo gak mau, buat gue aja." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba mengacungkan foto Sakura yang dipegangnya.

"Sasuke, pertama ya, jangan pake bahasa lo-gue, gue Aniki lo. Kedua, lo tu masih kecil. Umur aja masih tujuh taon, udah mikirin pacaran. Ketiga, lo jangan gerak-gerak mulu, susah ngegambarnya, tau!" Sai langsung merebut foto calon istrinya dari tangan imut Sasuke dan memukul otouto-nya itu dengan bantal.

"Lo jealous, Un? Masa Sasuke aja di-jealous-in, un?" kali ini Deidara yang nyindir.

"Jangan-jangan lo tu sebenernya suka ya, ama Sakura? Mana liat fotonya? Iya, manis kok. Pantes lo cemburu ama Sasuke." cibir Itachi. Suasana di kamar Sai sudah seperti kamar cewek saja...

"Gue gak minat ama cewek –jangan melototin gue kaya gitu, Itachi!- maksud gue, gue belum minat pacaran. Apalagi nikah."

Deidara mendengus, baru kali ini dia mendengar pemuda seumuran Sai yang seharusnya sedang dikuasai oleh hormon dan pubertas malah anti dengan cewek. Atau jangan-jangan dia maho? Deidara yang ketularan pikiran jeleknya Itachi jadi bergidik.

"Lo maho, un?" Deidara memuntahkan *ceilah* buah pikirannya.

Dahi Sai berkedut. "Gue gak mau jawab pertanyaan lo."

"Otouto, yakin lo gak mau cewek manis ini buat lo?" Itachi mencoba membujuk. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau adiknya ini jadi gak-doyan-perempuan-tapi-jadi-doyan-laki-laki. "Lagian kasian nyokap. Kayanya dia pengen banget cewek ini jadi keluarga kita." _'Dan dia juga pengen elu jadi normal.' _Tambah Itachi dalam hati.

"Gak ada yang bisa ngerubah keputusan gue."

"Yakin lo, un? Paling juga besok lo udah ngapelin tu cewek, un. Secara dia manis kaya gitu, un." Deidara manas-manasin.

"Lo bisa ambil lukisan gue kalo gue jilat ludah sendiri." Penawaran yang menarik, tapi mana Deidara mau?

"Gue kagak minat ama lukisan lo, game ama uang jajan lo setengah taon kalo lo berani." Itachi ikutan.

"Fine, terserah lo pada. Gue gak akan kalah. Tapi kalo lo kalah lo semua-termasuk lo, Sasuke!- jadi pelayan gue setengah taon." Wait, wait, sejak kapan ini jadi ajang taruhan? Sasuke yang mau protes keburu di-deathglare ama Sai.

"Deal, batas waktunya ampe ulang tahun ibu satu setengah bulan lagi. Kalo lo **jadian** ama Sakura kita ambil harta lo." Itachi tersenyum setan. Sepertinya dia sudah punya rencana di otaknya.

"Yosh, siap-siap aja lo kita bikin-What? Oi, Itachi uzur! mikir dong, un! Satu setengah bulan tu kecepetan, un. Lo mau blunder, un?" bantal melayang ke muka setan Itachi.

"Gue ni jenius, gak kaya lo, seniman Ah-Un!" balasan pukulan bantal melayang ke kepala Deidara.

"Siapa yang lo panggil Ah-Un, dasar lo korban kosmetik, un?" guling melayang. Disusul selimut, boneka (?), kuas...

"Perang bantaaaaaalll!" pekik Sasuke dengan semangat '45.

Sementara tiga orang abnormal itu sibuk melemparkan bantal, guling, kasur dll, Sai nyengir setan. Keputusannya untuk menolak perjodohan itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Satu setengah bulan? Jangan mimpi, waktu satu setengah tahun pun bukan jaminan kalau dia akan memikirkan ulang permintaan ibunya itu. Apalagi belum apa-apa kubu lawannya sudah terpecah-belah begini. Tapi, kalau mereka dibiarkan seperti ini...

"KAMAR GUEEEE! KELUAR LO SEMUAAAAA!"

~To Be Continued~

.

.

.

Hauuuuuuu, selesai chapter 1 tapi gak puas ~nyoooooo (-,-)'

Ending chapter 1 Sai dkk kaya cewek banget, gomen, saya nggak tau POV cowok tu gimana.

Mohon maaf kalo abal, saran dan saran ditunggu, **apalagi review ** *puss in boots' eyes no jutsu*

Tapi JANGAN FLAME yaaaaaa, Onegaiiii.

The Last But Not Least, arigatouuuuuuuuu, un ( ketularan Deidara )


	2. Chapter 2

Cui dan Afuri : gomen kalo gak nyaman pake bahasa lo-gue. Tapi karena uda dari awal make lo-gue jadi mau gak mau harus tetep konsisten. Tapi insya Allah kalo bikin fic lain nanti pake bahasa aku-kamu

Lady Spain : hehe, tu bawaan Sai yang suka bashing orang kali, ya.

Andromeda no Rei, yola-chan, acchan lawliet, Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha : sa-saya telat update, hwaaaaa, maafkaaaan *gulung-gulung gak jelas*

Uchiha vee-chan : gomen, gaasaku gak ada. Gaara kan pacarnya author *author dicekik readers rame-rame*

Zoroute : hehehe, saya suka banget waktu Sasuke masih kecil,jadi saya 'pinjem' deh.

Makacih buat support, saran dan reviewnya minna-san. Author terharu sekali T_T

Yosh! It's time for update. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan bisa menghibur. Amin...

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto T_T

Oh, punya saya...

Warning : OOC, garing, semi-AU, miss typo, gaya bahasa gak konsisten *mewek lagi*

Please Enjoy...

Pukul satu pagi waktu Konoha setempat, Sai masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Dia masih di dalam kamarnya yang 'didekorasi paksa' oleh Itachi, Deidara dan Sasuke. Sai masih belum terbiasa dengan kondisi kamar barunya. Lebih tepatnya, rumah barunya.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepulangan Fugaku sekeluarga ke kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha. Disebut kepulangan karena Fugaku mengajak keluarga kecilnya kembali ke Konoha setelah sekian lama bertempat tinggal di Iwa. Entah apa yang menyebabkan ayahnya tiba-tiba memutuskan pulang ke tempat kelahirannya itu. Semuanya serba mendadak dan terburu-buru. Akibatnya Sai harus pindah sekolah di tahun terakhir masa SMU-nya.

Alasan ayahnya yang pernah ia dengar adalah, ayahnya ingin agar keturunan Uchiha lebih mengenal leluhur dan lebih dekat dengan kerabatnya. "Usotsuki.." desah Sai geram. Alasan ayahnya yang tidak masuk akal itu hanya untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi.

'_Gadis itu..'_ Tentu saja gadis itu yang menjadi alasan kepulangan keluarga mereka. Gadis non-Uchiha. Semua keturunan Uchiha, menurut tradisi harus dinikahkan dengan orang yang semarga, termasuk ayah dan ibunya yang notabene sepupu. Dan sekarang saat ibunya membuat perjanjian untuk menikahkannya dengan gadis bermarga selain Uchiha, kakeknya ingin menilainya dengan parameter yang Sai sendiri sangsikan kelogisan dan keobjektifannya. Jadi intinya, kepulangan pecahan keluarga Uchiha itu adalah untuk mengawasi sekaligus sebagai hukuman karena telah memilih gadis diluar marga Uchiha.

'_Cih! Uchiha atau bukan ternyata sama saja menyusahkannya. Liat aja ntar, apa lo bisa tahan ngadepin gue.'_pikir Sai kesal.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sai, salam kenal." Sepertinya Sakura merasa deja vu dengan kalimat barusan. Dia tidak sedang berada di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha, kan? Dia tidak sedang mengulang acara pertemuan tempo hari, kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang Sai berdiri di depan kelasnya? Bukannya seharusnya dia ada di Iwa? Jangan bilang dia pindah sekolah di sini...

"Aku pindahan dari Iwa. Mohon bantuan teman-teman semua." Sai membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Murid-murid kelas dua belas Utakata Gakuen mulai berbisik-bisik. Mungkin sebagian merasa aneh kenapa anak baru itu baru pindah saat ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi.

"Semuanya tenang! Jangan berisik atau nilai ujian kalian aku diskon lima puluh persen dari nilai semula!" semua langsung diam mendengar ancaman Orochimaru.

"Kau, murid baru! Cepat pilih tempat dudukmu!" perintah otoriter Orochimaru terdengar lagi. Sai mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kelas.

"Boleh saya duduk di sebelah anak jelek itu, sensei?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura berusaha mengingat kesimpulan percakapannya dengan kakeknya tentang perjodohannya dengan Sai. Dia mengiyakannya dengan relatif mudah alias tanpa perlawanan. Sekarang yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah menjadikan pemuda bermuka datar itu sebagai sansak hidup setelah Sai mempermalukannya di kelas pagi tadi. Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. Untung saat ini waktunya istirahat, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan hal yang aneh itu.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya, Sakura-san?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura. Bosan rasanya Sakura melihat Sai dengan senyumnya yang seolah mengejek itu, tapi Sakura memilih tetap mempertahankan sopan santunnya.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun? Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sakura berusaha tenang. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia berharap pemuda berwajah mulus ini tidak mencari gara-gara dengannya lagi.

"Forget the manner, miss cherry blossom. Disini gak ada orang laen, lo boleh maki gue sesuka lo kalo mau." Waow,rupanya Sai tidak ragu-ragu memperlihatkan warna aslinya kepada Sakura. Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi. _'Mau apa lagi dia.'_pikir Sakura was-was.

"Gue cuma pengen ngasih tau ke lo, kalo gue gak minat jadi suami elo. Jadi gue harap, jangan pernah dateng lagi ke kediaman Uchiha, dan jangan lagi berurusan sama gue." Dengan wajah tenang dan dingin yang hanya dimiliki oleh setan, Sai meninggalkan ruang kelas dan Sakura yang termangu.

"Sai!" suara Sakura yang baru tersadar menggelegar di ruang kelas kosong itu. Dia langsung berlari dan meraih kerah baju Sai. Sai yang tidak siap hanya bisa bengong saat pipinya benar-benar dihantam kepalan tangan Sakura.

"Gue juga cuma pengen ngasih tau lo, kalo gue udah trima perjodohan itu. Gue gak akan mundur." Sakura mengatakannya dengan yakin setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Baginya Sai sudah menabuh genderang perang dengan menguji kesabarannya seperti ini. Dan dia akan memberi pelajaran yang menyakitkan untuk pemuda itu.

Sai yang baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi hanya tersenyum mencemooh. "Pukulan lo gak sakit." Setelah mengatakannya, sang Uchiha itupun melenggang pergi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk Sakura. Gadis bermata hijau itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sai yang duduk di sampingnya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Apa dia punya kelainan jiwa? Apa dia tidak capek memasang senyum palsu seperti itu? Besok Sakura mau pindah tempat duduk saja. Sakura melirik ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Tampak pipi Sai agak membiru akibat pukulannya, pasti sakit walaupun Sai mengatakan sebaliknya. Diam-diam Sakura merasa bersalah, harusnya dia tidak secepat itu menghajar Sai. Bagaimanapun menjadi istri yang abusif bukanlah cita-cita Sakura.

"Pipi lo sakit gak?" tanya Sakura. Sai menoleh pada Sakura, kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan memar di pipinya. "Menurut lo?" kali ini Sai menatap Sakura penuh arti. Artinya kira-kira adalah _'lo kira-kira dong kalau mukul.'_ Sakura menggigit bibirnya, secara refleks tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh memar di pipi Sai.

"Gue gak nyangka lo agresif juga ya, Sakura." sontak seisi kelas menoleh akibat suara Sai yang cukup keras itu. Sementara tangan Sakura masih tertahan pada posisinya yang seolah ingin membelai pipi Sai.

Pink, ah bukan, merah adalah warna wajah seorang Haruno Sakura sekarang. Hinata yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum senang. _'Ah, ternyata ada teman.'_ pikir Hinata polos.

Pelajaran pertama dalam perang, Sakura : jangan –jangan pernah- mengasihani musuhmu.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati serangkaian kejadian memalukan, akhirnya sekolah berakhir juga. *Sakura tobat*

Para murid Utakata Gakuen berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan hati senang. Tapi Sakura melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu mengingat dia harus kerja sampingan di cafe milik Kiba sore nanti. Berarti dia hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk membereskan rumah. Memasak untuk makan pagi, siang, sekaligus malam sudah dilakukannya pukul empat pagi tadi. *mana bisa begitu?*

Sakura sengaja memasak makanan yang kering agar bisa dimakan untuk tiga waktu sekaligus, karena dia tidak akan sempat memasak untuk makan malam. Biasanya ibunyalah yang membuat sarapan sekaligus makan siang untuk Sakura dan Jiraiya dengan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lalu barulah dia pergi bekerja. Sedangkan tugas Sakura adalah membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, dan memasak makan malam setelah dia pulang sekolah. Sekarang setelah dia diterima bekerja sambilan di cafe Kiba mana bisa dia melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti dulu?

Sakura tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia bisa saja menolak tawaran Kiba dan menggantungkan masalah finansialnya pada Jiraiya. Kalau hanya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Sakura, Jiraiya yang bekerja sebagai guru pasti akan kesulitan. Tapi setelah kematian Satsuki, Sakura tidak mau merepotkan kakeknya. Kematian Satsuki telah membuat Sakura berpikir, yang dimilikinya sekarang hanya Jiraiya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Jiraiya, mau jadi apa dia? Untuk itulah Sakura bertekad kalau dia harus bisa berdiri sendiri. Dia ingin sebisa mungkin membantu kakeknya bekerja walaupun kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan waktu luangnya terpakai untuk bekerja.

"Yosh! Ganbatte, Saku-chan!" Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Imouto, yuhuuu!" seorang lelaki muda kira-kira berusia awal dua puluh tahunan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis pink itu menoleh ke belakangnya. Tidak ada anak perempuan yang merespon panggilan pemuda itu, dan jelas-jelas pemuda itu melambai ke arah dirinya. Sakura mununjuk dirinya sendiri, _'Gue?'_. Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kan?" tanya pemuda itu. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sai."

Sakura langsung membungkuk hormat pada Itachi dan tersenyum manis. "Apakah Itachi-san datang untuk menjemput Sai?"

"Bukan, tapi aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Ayah dan ibu merasa bersalah karena 'insiden' saat kau dan kakekmu datang berkunjung tempo hari. Anggap saja sekarang aku datang sebagai perwakilan untuk meminta maaf padamu dan membelikanmu hadiah, Saku-chan. Boleh aku panggil Saku-chan, kan?" lagi-lagi Itachi memamerkan senyum malaikatnya. Terus terang Sakura bukanlah termasuk gadis yang imun terhadap pesona senyum Itachi, jadi dia sempat bengong sejenak sebelum bisa mencerna kata-kata calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Eh...ano...aku rasa Itachi-san tidak perlu repot-repot. Insiden itu juga adalah salahku. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja, Itachi-san."

Itachi menepuk pundak Sakura dengan mantap. "Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak."

.

.

.

"Apa?" Kiba bertanya untuk memastikan kupingnya tidak salah dengar.

"Udah gue bilang tadi, un. Gue dateng buat ngegantikan Haruno Sakura kerja hari ini, un." Sebenarnya Deidara malas berurusan dengan bocah bertato segitiga merah pemilik cafe ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini rencana Itachi untuk bisa mendekati Sakura dan menjalankan tahap awal rencana mereka.

"Lo yakin?" Kiba memastikan lagi.

"Yakin seratus persen, un!" Dan persentase keyakinan Deidara langsung drop menjadi nol koma nol nol nol tujuh persen begitu melihat seragam maid yang disodorkan Kiba.

"Pake ini."

Sore itu, Blossom cafe, tempat dimana Sakura seharusnya bekerja hari ini, menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya berkat maid ber-apron renda-renda kuning yang cantik. Sesekali maid itu tersenyum kikuk saat menghadapi beberapa pelanggan cafe yang kebanyakan adalah remaja laki-laki.

'_Pulang dari sini, gue bakal bunuh elo, Itachiiiii!'_ batin Deidara sambil menggigiti apronnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang cerah menerobos jendela kamar Sakura. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara burung-burung mewarnai udara pagi. Jalan-jalan terlihat lebih hidup dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang maupun bersepeda bersama di Sabtu yang cerah ini. Sementara orang-orang sibuk memulai harinya dengan santai, Sakura malah tetap bangun sebelum matahari terbit dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Menyapu dan mengepel, beres. Mencuci, sudah. Memasak dan membersihkan kamar mandi, mengambil koran pagi, menyiram bunga, memberi makanan kodok-kodok kesayangan Jiraiya, me- ah, sudahlah. Kesimpulannya Sakura telah melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan sempurna, perfect, dan super sekali. *nyontek kata-katanya pak Mario Teguh*

Sekarang Sakura malah terpaku di depan cermin, termenung memikirkan kata-kata Itachi saat dia datang ke Utakata Gakuen beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Dandanlah yang manis hari Sabtu nanti, aku akan mengatur kencan untukmu dan adikku. Dengan sifat Sai yang tidak kooperatif itu, aku ragu hubungan kalian akan mengalami kemajuan. Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku pasti dengan senang hati membantu kalian. Kau mau kan?' Itachi tersenyum manis._

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. _'Berdandan yang manis tu kaya gimana?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Selama ini Sakura termasuk gadis yang jarang berdandan atau 'memanipulasi' penampilannya. Jadi dia menyerahkan urusan berdandan pada ibu atau Ino.

Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan baju-baju di lemari dan dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura memutuskan memakai sebuah baju terusan selutut berwarna peach dan menguncir miring rambutnya. Terakhir, Sakura yang clueless menterjemahkan frase 'berdandan yang manis' dari Itachi, hanya menyambar sepasang sepatu flat berwarna sama dengan baju terusan yang ia pakai ketika ia akan turun.

"Kau mau kemana, Saku-chan? Pagi-pagi begini sudah terburu-buru?" tanya Jiraiya yang sedang menimang salah satu kodoknya.

"Aku mau pergi..errr..kencan, kek. Dengan Sai." Sakura merasa janggal saat mengatakannya. Bukan karena dia tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Tentu saja dia pernah berkencan. Tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah dengan siapa dia akan kencan sekarang.

Jiraiya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Benarkah, Saku-chan?" tanyanya dengan gembira. "Aku senang kau melaksanakan janjimu dengan serius. Oh, Tsunade, ternyata cucu kita sudah dewasa. Dia tumbuh menjadi bunga sakura yang cantik dan bla bla bla..." Jiraiya yang sudah tertular virus yang dibawa ayah Ichigo Kurosaki mulai melantur dan tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Sebuah mobil sport dengan plat nomor Iwa *Itachi males ngurus plat baru di kepolisian Konoha* menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Satu per satu penumpang mobil itu keluar menemui Sakura.

"Oi, Itachi, ngapain kita ke sini? Lo bilang kita mau ke rumah sakit jenguk kakek Madara?" tanya Sai. Matanya langsung men-death glare Itachi dan Deidara.

"Lo jangan ngomong sembarangan, un. Kakek Madara tu sehat-sehat aja, un. Kualat lo nanti, un." Deidara cengar-cengir saat mengatakan hal ini. Mulut Sai yang terbuka untuk menyemburkan protes langsung tertutup lagi saat dia sadar dia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Itachi dan teman blondenya. Alis Sai bertaut, dahinya berkerut dan mukanya cemberut saat matanya beralih kepada Sakura. _'Pasti gara-gara mau nyomblangin gue sama cewek ini lagi...'_

"Udah, lo gak usah marah ke Sakura. Gue yang ngajak dia buat pergi sama kita." Kata Itachi kepada Sai yang mulai marah. Heran, kenapa adiknya itu anti sekali kepada gadis ini?

"Iya, un. Lo jangan kaya anak kecil gitu di depan cewek cakep, malu-maluin aja, un." kata Deidara sambil memasang tampang sok dewasanya demi memarahi Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum kenalan. Nama gue Deidara, salam kenal, un." kata Deidara sambil memasang senyum bad boy-nya. Tanpa disadari, pipi Sakura langsung berubah pink karena senyum Deidara tadi menurutnya super kawaiiiiiiiii. Kemarin Itachi, sekarang Deidara. Ah, indahnya dunia yang dipenuhi cowok-cowok cakep.

"Kayanya ada yang terpesona sama lo, Dei." Sai langsung berkata sinis. "Kalo lo suka, kencan aja sama si blonde ini."

Hampir saja emosi Sakura terpancing dengan provokasi Sai. Tapi dia memutuskan akan menyimpan energinya karena hari ini masih panjang. Dan pergi kencan dengan Sai pasti akan membuat hari ini terasa lebih panjang lagi. Jadi Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi.

"Itachi-san, hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya lembut. Pertanyaan yang cukup aneh mengingat yang pergi kencan adalah Sakura dan Sai.

"Kita akan pergi ke Konoha Land." Jawab Itachi bersemangat.

"Eh? Kenapa Konoha Land?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Karena kita belum pernah ke sana, un!" jawab Deidara bersemangat.

Sebenarnya ini acara kencan Sai dan Sakura, apa menemani Deidara bermain sih?

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Konoha Land. Kalimat itulah yang dilihat oleh Sai saat pertama kali masuk ke area wahana bermain itu. *standar amat yak*

Sai masih tidak percaya dirinya bisa diperdayai semudah itu oleh Aniki dan barbie versi laki-laki itu *Deidara nyiapin C4-nya*. Sejak masih di dalam mobil dia sudah berpikir bagaimana dia bisa lepas dari ketiga orang itu. Mau pura-pura pipis lalu kabur? Ini bukan Sasuke yang mau dibohongi. Mau loncat dari mobil? Makasih deh.

Jadi disinilah dia, terjebak bersama makhluk biru, pink, dan kuning. Tinggal mencari makhluk berwarna merah saja dan, eureka! Mereka bisa jadi power rangers. Sai menghela nafas saat mereka membayar di loket untuk mendapatkan kartu prepaid studio pass.

And the adventure begins...

Konoha Land adalah wahana bermain terbesar di Konoha, karena cuma ada satu wahana bermain di Konoha *ditendang pemkot Konoha*. Walaupun begitu, warga Konoha boleh berbangga dengan wahana bermain milik mereka ini, karena Konoha Land juga wahana bermain terbesar dan terlengkap di lima negara. Sayangnya hanya Itachi, Deidara, dan Sakura saja yang antusias dan berniat mencoba semua permainan yang ada di sana –which means cuma Sai yang gak minat.

Sakura sebagai penduduk asli Konoha dengan senang hati menempatkan diri sebagai guide. Dia menjelaskan mana permainan yang asyik yang ada di peta. Sementara Itachi dan Deidara –yang seharusnya menyusun skenario kencan pertamanya dengan Sai- malah hampir melupakan Sai.

Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka mencoba permainan-permainan di Konoha Land, dan urat-urat kesabaran Sai hampir putus dibuatnya.

"Gue mau naik Sky Bike, un!" Deidara berseru norak.

"Lo gak asik, ah. Cari yang lebih menantang, kek. Gue mau naik twister aja."jawab Itachi sambil meminum minuman kalengnya.

"Gak mau, un. Dari tadi tuh elo yang milih permainannya, un. Pokoknya gue mau Sky Bike, un un un!" Deidara maksa, sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil membuat Itachi berpikir jangan-jangan Deidara kerasukan Sasuke.

"Oei, Dei! Sky Bike di Iwa sih ada, gak usah jauh-jauh ke Konoha. Lebih menantang naik Twister."

"Ogah, un."

"Gue yang ogah naik Sky Bike."

"Ya udah lo pergi sono sendiri, un."

"Penakut lo."

"Bilang penakut sekali lagi gue cium lo." Deidara setengah berteriak. Itachi langsung menyemburkan coke yang akan masuk ke tenggorokannya, sementara Sakura cuma cekikikan melihat reaksi Itachi.

Sai yang sudah putus urat sabarnya dan yang masih utuh urat malunya langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari kedua orang itu.

"Eh, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut pada sikap Sai. Deidara dan Itachi yang lupa tujuan semula datang ke sini langsung ingat bahwa ini adalah kencan Sai dan Sakura.

"Ini kencan kita kan?" tegas Sai. Matanya melirik tajam kedua orang pria yang sekarang bengong. "Dan kita gak perlu mereka buat nemenin kita kencan. Ayo pergi, Sakura." Setelah mengatakannya, Sai kembali menarik Sakura dan setengah memaksanya pergi.

Deidara yang tersadar duluan dari bengongnya lansung berlari dan memeluk Sai.

"Akhirnya lo dewasa juga, uuuun!" seru Deidara sambil memeluk-meluk Sai.

"Oi! Lep-lepasin gue!" seru Sai sambil susah payah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Deidara. Kenapa sih, orang ini sering bersikap berlebihan? Diam-diam Sai berdoa agar Itachi segera memulangkan Deidara ke Iwa.

Setelah lepas dari pelukan Deidara, akhirnya Sai benar-benar berhasil membawa Sakura pergi dengan menarik paksa salah satu tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sai agak menyesal karena telah bersikap kasar seperti ini kepada seorang gadis. Tapi Sai hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. 'Lo udah bersikap kasar sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu. Sejak kapan lo peduli, Sai?'tanyanya sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita mau maen apa?" tanya Sakura. Diam-diam dia melirik tangannya yang tetap digenggam oleh Sai. Mungkin dia tidak sadar tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Siapa bilang kita mau main? Kita pulang, tau." Kata Sai dengan lebih kalem kali ini.

"Apa? Gue gak mau pulang. Gue mau main." Serta-merta Sakura berhenti berjalan.

"Lo nggak punya pilihan. Kita pulang sekarang." Waduh, belum jadi suami saja Sai sudah otoriter seperti ini, apalagi nanti. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau menyerah pada Sai.

"Lo yang nggak punya pilihan. Gue mau main." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menarik tangan Sai tanpa mempedulikan pendapat pemuda itu.

Ternyata Sakura memiliki kesamaaan yang mendasar dengan Itachi dan Deidara : sama-sama gilanya! Sakura benar-benar berniat mencoba setiap permainan di Konoha Land. Sai tidak habis pikir, calon istrinya itu kan tinggal di Konoha, seharusnya dia tidak usah se-excited ini kan?

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Sai, sebenarnya alasan Sakura bersikeras bermain bukanlah karena permainan di Konoha Land, tapi ekspresi di muka Sai yang benar-benar kusut itulah yang membuat Sakura bertahan. Diam-diam Sakura mencatat tingkat kekesalan Sai di papan skor imajinernya. 'Fufufufufu..' tawa (setan) Sakura dalam hati.

"Saaaaiiiii! Ayo kita naik iniiii." Seru Sakura sambil melambai dengan riangnya kepada Sai yang tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Sementara pemuda yang dia panggil memasang wajah 'elo-pasti-bercanda' tatkala melihat pemandangan di belakang Sakura.

Di belakang Sakura berdiri menjulang roller coaster terpanjang dan tertinggi yang seumur-umur baru dilihatnya. Roller coaster itu memiliki tiga track bayangan, sembilan belokan tajam , luncuran vertikal delapan puluh derajat dan berkecepatan seratus mil perjamnya. *author bener-bener ngarang*

Kalkulator di otak Sai menghitung dengan cepat kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat menaiki roller coaster itu : muntah, pingsan atau mati di tempat. Yup, Sai tahu jawabannya. Mati.

Sakura mengira bahwa Sai akan menolaknya mati-matian saat Sakura mengajaknya naik roller coaster mengerikan ini. Itachi kan bilang kalau Sai paling benci dengan roller coaster. Kalau begitu apakah Sakura akan mengurungkan naik roller coaster in? Tentu saja Sakura akan semakin memaksa Sai untuk naik. * teehee :p *

Antrean mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Di luar perkiraan Sakura, Sai malah bersikap manis dengan memasangkan sabuk pengaman milik Sakura, ditambah dengan ekstra senyum yang menjadi trade marknya. Tiba-tiba Sai seperti teringat sesuatu. Dia mundur dan mengatakan sesuatu ke petugas roller coaster. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Sakura sebelum roller coaster meluncur adalah Sai yang lari ke pintu keluar.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan-teriakan para penumpang roller coaster (?) yang merasa takut sekaligus senang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sai. Pasti saat ini Sakura juga sedang menikmati permainan gila yang katanya menantang adrenalin atau apalah itu. Atau mungkin dia sedang berteriak-teriak melampiaskan kekesalannya karena Sai secara pengecut kabur saat menemaninya. Masa bodoh. Yang penting Sai sudah terbebas dari aniki dan sahabatnya yang autis, dan paling penting dia bebas dari Sakura.

Langkah kaki Sai terasa sangat ringan. Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tinggal di wahana bermain ini. Tujuan utamanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pintu keluar Konoha Land. Dengan kondisinya sebagai orang baru di kota ini, Sai masih belum hapal jalan-jalan di Konoha. Ditambah lagi Itachi-lah yang menguasai mobil. Gampang, tinggal minta Shisui-nii san menjemputnya saja. Beres kan?

Tangan Sai merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphone. Kantong yang kiri, kantong yang kanan...kok gak ada? Terus, dompetnya kok ikut-ikutan hilang? Keringat mengucur di dahi Sai. Dirogohnya lagi kantong celananya, bajunya, sepatunya (?), dilihatnya sekeliling siapa tahu dompet dan handphonenya jatuh. Hasilnya nihil. Barang-barangnya positif hilang. "Aaaarrgh, pada kemana barang-barang gue?" teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Woooo, adik lo parah, Itachi. Dompet ama handphonenya ngebosenin abis, un. Katanya seniman, un." kata Deidara sambil membuka-buka barang-barang pribadi milik Sai dengan lancangnya. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini Itachi menyemburkan minuman yang hampir ditelannya. Dasar Uchiha jorok. *ditendang*

"Kenapa barang-barang adik gue ada di lo? Elo nyopet, Dei?" semprot Itachi. Tangannya menyambar handphone dan dompet yang masih diobok-obok Deidara. Deidara manyun.

"Gue gak nyopet, un. Ini cuma sebagai jaminan aja biar Sai gak ninggalin Sakura setelah dia pisah sama kita, un."

Kata-kata Itachi menyadarkan Itachi, adiknya itu kan sama liciknya dengan dia. *digampar* "Lo pinter juga ya, Dei. Tapi kapan lo ngambil barang-barang otouto gue?"

"Tadi waktu gue peluk dia, un." kata Deidara cuek. Sementara Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik. Dia baru tahu kalau sahabatnya jago copet.

Itachi kembali menekuni *ceilah* minumannya saat sebuah pemikiran mengusiknya "Dei. gimana kalo dia baru nyadar barang-barangnya ilang setelah dia keluar dari sini?"

Checkmate. Kemungkinan itu baru terpikir oleh Deidara sekarang. Kalau Sai sudah di luar Konoha Land, Sai yang tanpa apa-apa tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kalau dia diculik seniman gila pembuat boneka manusia bagaimana? *dicekik Sasori*

"Etto..." gumam Deidara tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Semuanya berputar, dan mulut Sakura terasa asin akibat isi perutnya yang masih belum stabil. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya sebagai warga Konoha yang baik, Sakura merasa dikerjai habis-habisan oleh wahana andalan Konoha Land, dan dia merasa marah. Langkah kaki Sakura agak terhuyung sampai-sampai dia harus berpegangan pada tiang lampu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih terkuncir tapi anak rambutnya kemana-mana, awut-awutan seperti emosi yang dia rasakan.

"Did you have fun, miss cherry blossom?" suara bass yang mulai dihapal otak Sakura terdengar dari arah belakang. Anggap saja Sai masih beruntung karena sadar barang-barangnya hilang sebelum dia keluar Konoha Land.

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, hanya untuk melihat Sai yang bersandar santai pada tiang lampu dengan senyum sinisnya.

"You-are-so-dead!" desis Sakura. Dia berusaha memberikan death glare terbaiknya. Tapi siapa yang akan terintimidasi dengan tatapan seorang gadis dengan berwajah seperti orang sakit?

Sai men-death glare Sakura, Sakura men-death glare Sai. Siapa yang akan berkedip terlebih dulu? *ditampol berjamaah*

Tapi ternyata Sakura-lah yang pertama kalinya mengalah. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Bahunya tampak bergetar menahan emosi. Mulanya Sai mengira kalau gadis itu akan kembali berteriak-teriak meluapkan kekesalannya pada Sai, tapi Sai salah. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan di pipi Sakura, sedangkan mata Sakura tetap tersembunyi karena wajahnya terus menunduk. O-ow, bukan pertanda baik.

"Oi, Sakura..." panggil Sai cemas. Orang-orang mulai melirik dan sebagian ada yang berbisik-bisik. Dari sudut pandang mereka, Sakura tampak sebagai gadis yang sedang dikecewakan oleh kekasihnya. *emang*

"Oi, lo beneran nangis?" pertanyaan Sai terdengar bodoh. Orang-orang yang lewat berbisik-bisik dan memasang wajah tidak suka melihat Sai. Sementara Sakura tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis. Sai mulai panik. Disentuhnya tangan Sakura dan diguncangnya pelan. "Lo jangan nangis dong. Oi, Sakura..." Sai menelan ludah dengan gugup. Menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis bukanlah bidangnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis, lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah menghadapi seorang gadis pun. Oh, masa muda yang sia-sia...

Bahu Sakura malah berguncang makin keras, dengan susah payah tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. "Lo jahat...ninggalin gue sendirian..."bisiknya. "Kalo lo gak mau kencan sama gue...lo bilang aja...gak usah bikin kesel gue kaya gini..." sambungnya lagi. Oke. Adegan tadi mirip sekali dengan drama-drama picisan yang sering ditonton ibu-ibu di rumah. Tapi Sai yang menghadapi kejadian ini malah gelagapan. Secara refleks diraihnya tangan Sakura lalu ditariknya mendekat. Dihapusnya air mata di pipi Sakura. "Gue gak ada maksud bikin lo nangis, gue minta-" ucapan Sai berhenti. Dibuangnya tangan Sakura dan Sai langsung mundur.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Air matanya masih mengalir, tapi kali ini karena dia menertawakan kebodohan Sai.

.

.

.

Langit sore yang berwarna jingga tampak cantik saat bianglala yang dinaiki Sai dan Sakura mulai berputar. Lampu-lampu di Konoha Land mulai dinyalakan, begitu juga dengan lampu-lampu di segala penjuru kota. Cahayanya memantul di permukaan air danau yang ada di dekat wahana bermain itu. Bintang-bintang bermunculan. Kelip cahaya terlihat di mana-mana. Malam yang sempurna dan romantis bagi orang-orang yang ingin menikmati week end bersama kekasihnya.

"Gue gak nyangka elo percaya gue nangis beneran tadi. Lo catet ya, gue jarang nangis. Apalagi cuma buat cowok yang ninggalin gue secara pengecut gara-gara dia takut naik roller coaster." kata Sakura dengan pedas.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Lo gak perlu ngasih tau hal gak penting kaya gitu ke gue."

"Harus. Gue akan nikah sama elo. Kita harus saling kenal satu sama lain, suka atau nggak."kata Sakura keras kepala.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mendecih tanpa membuat kontak mata dengannya. Pemuda itu malah sibuk bertopang dagu dan memandang lampu-lampu kota di bawah langit yang mulai menghitam.

"Kenapa lo terima perjodohan bodoh ini?" tanya Sai tetap tanpa menatap Sakura. Dia mendengar gadis itu menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Ibu gue yang nyuruh."

Sai tergelak mendengar jawaban itu. "Dasar cewek aneh. Kenapa lo mau? Kita gak saling kenal. Terlalu naif kalau lo pikir pernikahan macam ini akan sukses."

"Jadi konsep pernikahan macam apa yang menurut lo akan sukses?"tantang Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sai cuma mengangkat bahu. "Gue bukan orang yang tepat buat ngasih jawaban ke elo. Tapi liat aja, pernikahan yang didasari cinta dan pilihan sendiri aja banyak yang bubar jalan. Apalagi pernikahan atas dasar paksaan."

"Jadi itu yang membuat elo gak mau nerima gue?"

"Bukan."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kalau gitu, alasan elo apa?"

Kali ini Sai menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Alasannya adalah : gara-gara elo keluarga gue dipaksa pindah kesini, gara-gara elo gue dipindahin dari sekolah lama gue di tahun terakhir. Dan yang paling utama, gara-gara elo hidup gue diatur-atur." Sai mengatakan jawabannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hidup gue adalah milik gue, gak boleh ada yang ikut campur dan seenaknya nentuin apa yang harus gue lakukan, termasuk masalah dengan siapa gue hidup nantinya." Oh, really, Sai?

"Termasuk buat ibu yang elo cintai?"tanya Sakura lirih.

Sai hanya tersenyum masam.

Bianglala terus berputar hingga putaran terakhirnya. Percakapan Sai dan Sakura sudah sejak lama berakhir. Dua-duanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing dan mengabaikan keberadaan yang lainnya.

Konoha Land masih akan tetap buka sampai tengah malam nanti, tapi Itachi dan rombongannya menganggap ini sudah saatnya memulangkan Sakura ke rumahnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Haruno, tidak seperti pagi tadi, suasana di dalam mobil Itachi sangat sunyi. Sakura memikirkan kata-kata Sai saat di bianglala. Deidara yang melihat raut wajah Sakura dan Sai tahu kalau rencana kencan ini sudah gagal. Itachi berpikiran sama dengan Deidara. Dan Sai berpikir kalau...yah...siapa yang tahu apa yang dia pikirkan? *untuk kesekian kalinya author digaplok*

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan pulang yang sesunyi kuburan, mereka tiba juga di rumah Sakura. Sakura memaksakan senyum ke arah Itachi, Deidara dan Sai yang mengantarkannya sampai ke depan rumah.

"Terima kasih minna-san. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali." Sakura mengatakannya sambil tertawa kecil. Kalau ada orang lain yang mendengar kalimat Sakura barusan, bisa-bisa orang itu mengira Sakura berkencan dengan tiga orang sekaligus.

Itachi dan Deidara hanya tersenyum kikuk, mereka agak merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Itachi menjabat tangan Sakura sambil berbisik _'Gomen ne.'_

Sakura menggeleng. Setidaknya dengan keberadaan Itachi dan Deidara, hari ini sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Itu lebih dari cukup. Mengingat keberadaan Sai yang setengah hati berkencan dengannya, apa yang dia harapkan, iya, kan, Sakura?

Sakura memandang punggung Sai yang berjalan menjauh darinya setelah mereka semua berpamitan.

'_Kenapa lo terima perjodohan bodoh ini?' tanya Sai._

'_Kalau kau dan putra Mikoto-Nee menikah, kita semua benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia kan, Sakura?'_

Dan kata-kata ibunya membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Sai!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba. Sai menghentikan gerakannya yang akan membuka pintu mobil. Dilihatnya gadis itu berlari ke arahnya. Dan tanpa dia sangka, Sakura meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dahi Sai berkerut. Ekspresi gadis yang sejak semula dikenalnya suka marah-marah itu mendadak priceless di matanya. Dia seperti menghadapi seorang gadis kecil yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ka-kalau kita menikah, kita semua benar-benar akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia kan, Sai? Ibumu dan ibuku juga akan menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya kan?" Sai sedang berpikir apakah ini salah satu trik Sakura lagi. Entah metode akting macam apa yang dia pakai. Tapi yang pasti, di mata Sai, Sakura tampak benar-benar tulus. Matanya benar-benar terlihat sedih saat mengatakan kalimatnya barusan. Tapi siang tadi dia tidak melihat Sai, dia tidak menatap mata Sai dengan penuh determinasi seperti ini. Jadi...apa benar dia sedang berakting?

.

.

.

Semua lampu kamar dan ruangan di kediaman besar Uchiha telah dimatikan di malam itu, kecuali satu. Seperti malam beberapa hari sebelumnya, Sai masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kalau ini dibiarkan terus-terusan bisa-bisa mata Sai punya lingkar hitam seperti mata Gaara.

Tangan Sai masih asyik mencoret-coret sketsa wajah seorang gadis. Dengan mata hijau jernih yang besar, gadis itu menatapnya dengan determinasi sekaligus ketulusan. Sai sudah mencoba mencopy ekspresi gadis itu sejak dia tiba di rumahnya tadi. Tapi selalu saja ada yang kurang. Apa ya? Apakah karena jidatnya kurang lebar? *digantung terbalik sama Sakura* Apa pipinya kurang bulat? Apa bibirnya kurang tipis? Tapi bibirnya sudah pas, kok. Bibirnya sudah cukup sensu- PLAK! Tangan Sai tanpa sadar menampar pipinya sendiri. _'Kenapa gue jadi mesum gini?'_pikirnya kesal. Dicoretnya sketsa yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya itu kemudian diremasnya tanpa ampun.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Sai mencoba membuat sketsa gadis yang sama. Sejurus kemudian dia kembali asyik tenggelam dalam konsentrasinya mencopy ekspresi wajah sang gadis. Lagi-lagi Sai merasa ada yang kurang. Dahinya berkerut saat mata gelapnya menyapu lukisan miss cherry blossom yang sering diejeknya itu.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir, dandanannya tadi lumayan. Dibanding waktu dia pake kimono gak jelas waktu itu, dia lebih lucu di sini.'_batinnya tanpa sadar. Sai kembali mencorat-coret lukisan yang ia buat, berharap dia dapat menyempurnakannya. Sai merasa dia kembali ke masa lalu lagi, saat dia dengan susah payah berusaha memindahkan objek dan ekspresinya ke dalam lukisannya. Tapi tetap, masih, dan selalu saja ada yang kurang dari lukisan yang ia buat kali ini. Tapi apa? Apa rona di pipinya kurang terang? Apa matanya kurang ekspresif? Apa bibirnya yang menggoda itu kurang-PLAKK! Lagi-lagi tangan Sai dengan lancang menampar pipi majikannya sendiri.

"Cukup, Sai! Lo tidur sekarang." serunya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

Grell sutcliff : *nodongin gergajinya*

Author : G-Grell-kun...tu-turunin death scythe-nya donx...

Grell sutcliff : nggak bisa! Kenapa chapter dua bisa hancur seperti iniiiiii? *guncang-guncang bahu author ampe author tepar*

Author : go-gomen neeeeee *mewek lagi*

Grell sutcliff : gak mau tau! Pokoknya perbaikiiiii!

Author : i-iya deh, tapi death scythe-nya singkirin dulu dong

Grell sutcliff : oke deh, tolong review ya, minna-chaaaaan *kiss bye*

Author : onegaiiiiii


	3. Chapter 3

lonelyclover, Shadow Shirayuki, Putri Luna : yup, doain ntar chapter-chapter depan bisa lebih lancar updatenya, ya ^^

acchan lawliet : ho'oh, tapi author masih ngrasa kurang imbang nih, Sai-nya sadis bgt,hehe

Lady Spain : onegai itu artinya...etto...eum...*buka-buka kamus* T_T

Andromeda no Rei , ayyuki, Nara Aiko : yup, EYD author emang parah,and author akan usahain ngilangin notesnya di tengah crita, arigatou ^^

ryuva, Shadow Shirayuki : makacih buat fav-nya, kyaaa *peluk-peluk*

zoroute, ayyuki : le-lemon...? *author gak nglanjutin ngetik gara-gara mimisan parah*

Arigatou for the reviews dan sarannya, minna-san ^^

Dengan semangat '45 author akan melanjutkan fic SaiSaku ini. Hidup masa muda!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, sudah jelas author cuma numpang T_T

Warning : OOC, miss typo, garing, semi-AU, gaya bahasa gak konsisten, maybe no humor in this chapter *ditabok bolak-balik*

Please Enjoy...

Kantin belum ramai pagi ini. Hanya beberapa murid yang memilih untuk mengobrol di kantin daripada di ruang kelas. Di salah satu pojokan kantin tampak dua orang gadis sedang asyik bercakap-cakap. Salah satunya sedang mengaduk-aduk jus strawberry-nya tanpa minat.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka ibumu akan bertindak sejauh itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau si Uchiha Sai itu yang dijodohkan denganmu. Dan kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku, Sakura?" Ino mencubit pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dengan pasrah, "Itu belum seberapa, Ino. Dari pertama kami bertemu, Sai sudah menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka padaku. Kalau tidak karena perjodohan itu adalah permintaan mendiang ibuku, sudah kutendang orang itu jauh-jauh." Sakura mendengus kuda.

"Nee? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Pertama kali bertemu dia sudah berani menghina salah satu bagian tubuhku."Sakura menunjuk jidatnya. "Minggu kemarin di kelas dia sudah mempermalukanku. Dan week end kemarin kami berkencan, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia kabur saat aku mengajaknya naik roller coaster." Sakura mengakhiri curhatnya dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Ino cekikikan mendengar interaksi pasangan baru yang payah itu. Bibir Sakura tambah maju.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Ino geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi Sakura, apa kau yakin kau mau meneruskan perjodohan ini? Bagaimana kalau sepuluh tahun nanti tiba-tiba muncul penyesalan dalam hatimu. Bagaimana kalau nanti...kau tiba-tiba ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih pendamping hidupmu sendiri, yang mencintaimu dan kaucintai, Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu lembut. Ditatapnya Sakura yang sedang mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi Sakura hanya kembali menunduk dan menekuri minumannya.

"Ano...apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura tertawa geli, "Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda menyebalkan seperti dia, Ino-chan?"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau harapkan dari pernikahan kalian nanti, Sakura?" tanya Ino prihatin. Sungguh Ino tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti Sakura, tapi dia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu memikirkan ulang keputusannya karena keputusannya itu menyangkut masa depannya.

Sakura kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan akhirnya meminum jus strawberry-nya yang telah ia aduk-aduk tidak jelas selama beberapa menit terakhir. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin...nanti secara ajaib cinta akan muncul dengan sendirinya, Ino. Doakan saja ya?" kata Sakura berusaha ceria, walau dalam hati dia meragukan kata-katanya sendiri.

Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Bagaimanapun dia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Semilir angin membelai rambut Sakura perlahan. Matanya memandang keluar jendela kelas yang terbuka tanpa berkedip. Orochimaru sedang mendengarkan Ipodnya setelah memberi murid-muridnya bahan diskusi. Sementara murid-murid yang lain sedang asyik mendiskusikan cara membedakan jenis kelamin nyamuk Anopeles (?), Sakura malah sibuk menghabiskan waktu yang diberikan oleh gurunya dengan melamun sendiri. Percakapannya dengan Ino mengingatkannya dengan percakapannya dengan Sai saat mereka berkencan Sabtu kemarin.

Saat itu Sakura boleh saja kelihatan begitu yakin ketika berdebat dengan Sai, tapi sebenarnya dia juga menyimpan keraguan yang sama. Di dalam hati kecilnya, dia sebenarnya takut kalau pernikahan mereka hanya akan mengantarkan mereka kepada masa depan tanpa kebahagiaan. Bagaimanapun, Sakura hanya gadis sekolah berusia delapan belas tahun. Sedewasa apapun sikap yang dia tunjukkan, tetap ada secuil keinginan di sudut hatinya bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan pangerannya sendiri. Bukan sesosok albino berlidah tajam seperti Sai.

'_Hidup gue adalah milik gue, gak boleh ada yang ikut campur dan seenaknya nentuin apa yang harus gue lakukan, termasuk masalah dengan siapa gue hidup nantinya.'_

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang kata-kata itu terdengar terlalu pedas karena ditujukan kepada seorang gadis, tapi Sakura mengerti kalau Sai hanya ingin jujur di depannya saat itu. Dengan menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Sai, Sakura telah memenuhi keinginan terbesar orang yang paling dicintainya, yaitu ibunya. Tapi di saat yang sama dia juga telah mengorbankan kebebasan Sai. Itu bisa dihitung egois juga, kan?

Ketika pikiran Sakura terus mengalir dan tidak tahu akan bermuara di mana, sepasang mata gelap milik Sai diam-diam mengamatinya dari sudut yang berseberangan dengan tempat Sakura duduk. Pemuda itu mencoba mencari jawaban dari rasa penasarannya sejak beberapa malam yang lalu. Tapi apa yang membuatnya penasaran? Dan kenapa harus gadis ini yang menjadi sumber rasa penasarannya?

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menangkap tatapan sang pemilik mata onyx. Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tapi wajah sang Uchiha tetap dingin tanpa membalas senyum manis sang gadis.

'_It's not gonna be easy, Sakura...'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sai memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sakura bertepatan dengan selesainya waktu diskusi. "Waktu habis, dan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" suara serak Orochimaru mulai mendominasi ruang kelas. Guru berwajah setipe dengan Severus Snape itu mulai berkeliling kelas untuk memeriksa pekerjaan murid-muridnya. Lalu memilih berhenti tepat di depan meja Sakura.

"Haruno, apa kesimpulanmu dari diskusi tentang teori-teori asal-usul protein yang baru kau lakukan dengan teman-temanmu?" tunjuk Orochimaru tiba-tiba. Wajah Sakura langsung pias mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya, terlebih lagi saat dia melihat wajah ular senseinya. "Eum..ano..." mulut Sakura menggumamkan jawaban tidak jelas. Tangannya membuka-buka buku literatur dengan gugup mencoba mencari jawaban. Gawat...

Orochimaru secara aneh terlihat puas, rupanya dia baru saja mendapat mangsa baru. "Uchiha, karena lidah nona Haruno sedang dimakan kucing, gantikan dia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

Sai sedikit terkejut karena Orochimaru tiba-tiba menunjuknya. Tapi untunglah otak Uchihanya bekerja dengan cepat. "Secara umum belum ada teori yang menjelaskan tentang asal-usul protein dengan memuaskan, sensei. Perubahan satu asam amino di dalam struktur protein akan mengubah protein menjadi tidak berguna. Sangat mustahil struktur rumit seperti protein muncul secara serta-merta." jawab Sai dengan tenang. Pemuda itu bahkan tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

Orochimaru tersenyum senang. Guru berambut indah itu (?) bertepuk tangan atas jawaban Sai. "Luar biasa Uchiha." senyum di wajah Orochimaru belum hilang.

"Jawabanmu membuktikan kalau KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENARUH PERHATIAN SEDIKITPUN PADA PELAJARANKU, KAU JUGA HARUNO!" suara Orochimaru menggelegar bagai petir di siang bolong.

Kelas XII-A langsung berubah horor dan para murid langsung kaku seperti mayat. Bahkan Hinata berpikir dua kali untuk pingsan mendengar bentakan Orochimaru.

"Anak-anak, apa judul diskusi kali ini? JAWAB!"

"Wabah global (?) dan pemanasan global, sensei." suara koor murid-murid terdengar takut-takut.

Orochimaru menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. "Rapikan dan bersihkan perpustakaan sekolah setelah pulang sekolah dan jangan pulang sampai lantainya mengkilat!" perintah Orochimaru setengah membentak. Binar-binar kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah sadis bin psycho-nya.

"Dan dilarang mangkir! Salah satu dari kalian mangkir, maka satu judul makalah setebal empat ratus halaman sudah menunggu untuk kalian kerjakan!" ancamnya.

Kedua orang 'terpidana' yang sebelumnya merasa nyawanya di ujung tanduk itu menghembuskan napas lega mendengar hukuman yang diberikan. Walaupun perpustakaan Utakata Gakuen terhitung besar, tapi hukuman itu jauh lebih ringan dari pada yang mereka bayangkan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kiba, "Sorry ya, Kib, gue bakal agak telat ke tempat kerja hari ini." begitu kira-kira gerak bibir Sakura. Kiba mengangguk maklum dan tersenyum. Kalau cuma membersihkan perpustakaan, butuh waktu berapa lama sih?

.

.

.

Buku-buku berserakan terlempar jauh dari rak-raknya. Hanya satu-dua yang masih berdiri tegak. Sakura memungut salah satu buku itu dan melihat bekas gigitan di salah satu sisinya. Kursi-kursi perpustakaan sudah tergeser jauh dari formasinya semula. Dan ada beberapa rak yang roboh walaupun cuma satu-dua. Sai melirik ke bawah, ada pecahan kaca berserakan di dekat kakinya. What the-?

"Kalian urutkan lagi buku-buku ini dengan katalogisasi yang benar, rapikan lagi rak-rak dan kursi-kursi yang berantakan dan sekalian saja kalian bersihkan lantai dan jendela perpustakaan yang berdebu." jelas Orochimaru sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua muridnya yang masih bengong di tempat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sai yang pertama kali tersadar dari bengongnya.

"Perpustakaan."

"Maksudku, apa yang terjadi dengan perpustakaannya, sensei?" tanya Sai lebih lanjut.

Orochimaru berdehem sejenak. "Manda. Laboratorium sedang dibersihkan, jadi kandangnya aku titipkan di perpustakaan. Sepertinya, waktu bangun tidur dia tidak melihatku, jadi dia 'sedikit' mengamuk." jelas Orochimaru.

"Manda ?" tanya Sai lagi.

"A-Anaconda raksasa kesayangan sensei." jawab Sakura tergagap. Secara refleks kedua tangan Sakura memeluk kedua bahunya sendiri saat membayangkan Manda.

"Nah, murid-muridku, nikmatilah hukuman kalian." kata Orochimaru sambil meng-kiss bye Sakura dan Sai dengan ceria, lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh perpustakaan yang menyerupai bekas medan perang itu. "Mulai dari mana?" tanyanya memelas. Sai tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Pelataran dan ruang-ruang club yang menjadi pusat kegiatan siswa mulai sepi. Para murid dan guru hanya satu dua yang tinggal, tapi tidak lama karena mereka pun akhirnya harus pulang juga. Pukul enam sore hampir lewat, Sakura terpaksa menelpon Kiba dan mengatakan padanya kalau dia terpaksa tidak bisa bekerja hari ini.

Sai sudah dari tadi merasa pegal karena melakukan kerja sosial akibat mengabaikan pelajaran Orochimaru sensei. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sakura. Tubuhnya sudah minta protes untuk diistirahatkan, tapi perpustakaan bekas tempat bermain Manda itu belum beres-beres juga. Kerja sebagai maid di cafe Blossom tidak ada apa-apanya dengan ini.

Setelah membersihkan lantai dan pecahan-pecahan kaca, mengembalikan rak dan kursi-kursi ke posisi semula, mereka masih harus menyusun buku-buku yang banyak itu dengan katalogisasi yang sesuai. Sakura merasa ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Orochimaru. Tidak mungkin sensei killer dan maniak ular itu memberikan tugas yang mudah. Too good to be true.

Sakura memandang 'korban' Orochimaru yang satunya. Sai sedang mengembalikan buku-buku ke raknya semula. Tuan muda Uchiha yang satu ini sepertinya tidak terbiasa kerja berat. Sakura menyandarkan dagunya pada gagang sapu yang ia pegang, tanpa sadar matanya terus menatap pemuda itu berlama-lama. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, _'Gue baru nyadar kalau Sai itu...'_

"Gue tau gue cakep, tapi mending lo bantuin gue biar hukuman kita cepet selesai deh."kata Sai memotong lamunan Sakura.

Sakura merengut. Bisa tidak sih, si putih ini bersikap manis? "Iya iya, gue juga lagi kerja."sungut Sakura sambil kembali menyapu lantai. Keheningan kembali terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Elo ngelamunin apa tadi di jam biologi?" tanya Sakura lagi. Rupanya dia bosan juga hanya bekerja tanpa bercakap-cakap.

Tangan Sai berhenti memasukkan buku ke rak. "Gue gak ngelamun."jawab Sai datar.

"Bohong."

"Terserah, tapi gue gak kaya elo yang suka ngeliatin pager di luar jendela."

"Terus tadi elo ngapain kalau gak ngelamun?"

"Bukan urusan elo."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sia-sia saja usahanya membangun percakapan dengan makhluk yang satu ini. Diambilnya buku yang terserak di lantai dan langsung berderap meninggalkan Sai menuju rak lain.

Sai lega karena akhirnya suasana tenang kembali. Sepertinya Sakura malas berbicara lagi dengannya. Tidak ada suara selain suara langkahnya di lorong-lorong rak. Untuk beberapa lama hanya ada suara buku-buku yang ditata. Sai mulai asyik sendiri dengan pekerjaannya, sampai ...

"Sai, to-tolongin gue.."suara Sakura terdengar takut dan agak gemetar. Sai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Karena tidak melihat Sakura, dia akhirnya melangkah ke beberapa rak di depannya. Mata Sai membulat, "Elo ngapain di sana, baka?"

Di ujung paling atas sebuah rak, terlihat Sakura yang sedang berpegangan kuat-kuat pada salah satu sisi rak dengan lutut gemetar. Matanya dipejamkannya erat-erat. Sementara tangga yang ia gunakan untuk naik telah bergeser beberapa meter jauhnya.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lo bisa lebih bodoh lagi gak?" tanya Sai ketus. Tapi diambilnya juga tangga itu untuk menolong Sakura. Lutut Sakura semakin gemetar dan tangannya semakin berkeringat, "Sai...cepetan ambil-KYAAAA!"

"Sakura!"teriak Sai.

Tubuh Sakura yang limbung meluncur ke lantai. Sai langsung membuang tangga yang dia pegang dan berlari ke arah Sakura jatuh. Di saat yang tepat tangannya mengangkap tubuh Sakura. Tapi sayangnya mereka berdua tetap terjatuh di lantai yang sama sekali tidak empuk.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Sai dan bangkit duduk, tapi Sai masih berbaring di lantai. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya memegangi bahu kanannya.

"Sai...? Elo kenapa?"tanya Sakura setengah khawatir setengah ketakutan.

Sai berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Diliriknya bahu kanannya sambil ditekannya sedikit, Sai langsung meringis. "Anter gue ke infirmary, kayanya bahu gue keseleo."

Sakura mengangguk dan segera membantu Sai berdiri. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari perpustakaan setengah jadi itu. Sakura berharap infirmary yang terletak di ujung koridor sekolah masih dibuka. Kalau tidak, mereka harus ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mencari pertolongan pertama.

Sakura menarik napas lega saat melihat lampu infirmary masih menyala. Dibukanya pintu infirmary yang setengah terbuka itu. Di dalam infirmary, sesosok wanita berambut hitam legam panjang tampak sedang memulaskan eye shadow dengan hati-hati. Mendengar ada yang membuka pintu, wanita itu menoleh.

Err...apa saya tadi bilang wanita?

.

.

.

Perasaan tidak enak menjalar di hati Sai saat melihat Orochimaru yang sedang berdandan. Perasaannya lebih tidak enak lagi saat melihat desk name plate yang bertuliskan : Orochimaru, kepala infirmary.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan memulaskan eye –shadow ungu di sekitar matanya.

"Belum, sensei. Sai mengalami cedera saat kami sedang membersihkan perpustakaan. Sepertinya bahu kanannya terkilir." jelas Sakura. Dengan ogah-ogahan sensei nyentrik itu menghampiri kedua anak didiknya. Tangannya mengelus dagunya yang mulus tanpa janggut, lalu ditekannya bahu kanan Sai dengan dengan telunjuknya.

"Aww!"seru Sai.

Orochimaru mengangguk, "Sepertinya betulan."

Sai melotot, memangnya dia mau repot-repot membohongi guru aneh ini di sekolah malam-malam? Ketidakyakinan Sai terhadap kredibilitas Orochimaru semakin meningkat.

"Sakura, bantu aku mengkompres bahu Sai dengan kompres hangat, setelah itu kau perban ya. Kau bisa melakukannya di sebelah sana." tunjuk Orochimaru pada sebuah tempat tidur kecil. Sakura mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi Anda belum melakukan satu prosedur pemeriksaan pun, sensei."protes Sai.

"Tadi kan sudah." Orochimaru mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Apa sekarang jari telunjuk menggantikan fungsi stetoskop?

Muka Sai semakin kusut. "Sebagai pasien, saya menuntut untuk diperlakukan sama seperti pasien lainnya, sensei." kata Sai sok diplomatis. Pasien yang mana, Sai? Pasiennya Orochimaru kan diperlakukan sama semua, maksudnya semuanya diperlakukan seperti Sai.

"Kalau tidak, saya akan laporkan ke kepala sekolah bahwa infirmary ini tidak dijalankan sebagaimana mestinya." lanjut Sai dengan percaya diri.

"Ada perlu apa kau ingin bertemu dengan kepala sekolah?" tanya sebuah suara dari ambang pintu. Ketiga orang itu menoleh. Seraut wajah penuh piercing muncul dan memasuki infirmary. Orochimaru dan Sakura langsung membungkuk hormat pada pria yang juga berambut orange itu.

"Selamat malam, Yahiko-sama."

"Hn. Ada apa malam-malam kalian masih di sini?" tanya pria yang ternyata bernama Yahiko.

"Hanya seorang murid yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat melaksanakan hukuman disiplin, Yahiko-sama." elak Orochimaru.

Yahiko mengangguk, "Kalau begitu untung kau masih disini, Orochimaru-san. Tidak salah aku sebagai wakil ketua yayasan pendidikan (?) Utakata menunjukmu secara langsung sebagai kepala infirmary di sini. Kau memang orang yang penuh dedikasi." Yahiko dengan gaya yang resmi menepuk-nepuk bahu Orochimaru.

Sai yang akan mengadukan tuntutannya kepada Kepala Sekolah, mendadak kehilangan moodnya.

Bukan. Bukan karena nyali Sai ciut akan menghadapi Orochimaru, tapi Sai mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat wakil ketua yayasan sekolahnya ber-piercing parah disekujur wajah, ralat, tubuhnya itu.

Guru biologi maniak Anaconda raksasa merangkap kepala infirmary yang asal diagnosa, wakil ketua yayasan yang seluruh tubuhnya di-piercing, lalu selanjutnya apa? Ketua Yayasan sekolah yang hobby meniup gelembung?

Sai menepuk dahinya. Sebenarnya Mikoto memindahkannya ke sekolah macam apa sih?

.

.

.

Dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, Orochimaru menyerahkan Sai ke tangan Sakura. Sementara dia sendiri dan Yahiko-sama akan melakukan pembicaraan yang penting menyangkut masa depan sekolah. Setidaknya Sai merasa lebih aman ditangan Sakura yang masih normal dibanding senseinya itu.

"Gomen."kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura ketika selesai membalut bahu Sai.

"Hn."

"Gomen."

"Lo udah bilang tadi."

Sakura menggeleng, matanya tetap terpaku pada lantai di bawah tempat tidur yang mereka duduki. "Yang terakhir buat kebebasan elo."

Dahi Sai mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Gue gak mikir panjang kalau keputusan gue akan bikin elo kehilangan kebebasan. Yang kepikiran cuma pesan terakhir ibu."

Sai tersenyum, dia mulai mengerti sekarang apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. Sebenarnya secara pribadi dia tidak pernah membenci Sakura. Kebetulan saja mereka ditempatkan pada pihak yang berlawanan. Sakura hanyalah gadis yang tepat di tempat yang salah.

"Harusnya elo berpikir dulu sebelum 'memenjarakan' diri elo sendiri. Dan orang lain." sahut Sai datar. "Hidup sebagai seorang Uchiha penuh dengan tuntutan. Artinya : bisa-bisa elo kehilangan privilege untuk hidup sesuai keinginan elo sendiri. Elo udah siap?"

"Jadi itu pendapat elo tentang Uchiha, keluarga elo sendiri?"tanya Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai.

"Yah..kurang lebih. Tapi gue akan pastiin kalau hal itu gak akan terjadi sama gue."

"Gue gak mau elo terus-terusan salah paham. Kalau kita bisa melewati ini semua dengan berdamai, gue yakin kita bisa berteman baik." lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terulur pada Sai, "Gimana kalau kita gencatan senjata?" tawarnya.

Sai memandang tangan Sakura yang seharusnya dia sambut, "Kalau kita gencatan senjata elo bakal ngelepasin gue?" tanyanya sangsi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu menggeleng. Sai tersenyum, "Then forget it, miss cherry blossom."

Dingin. Itu yang Sakura rasakan saat tangan dan niat baiknya tidak disambut. Otaknya buntu memikirkan dengan cara apa lagi dia bisa membujuk Sai. Sang Uchiha bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengenal dirinya.

Kesunyian merayap di antara keduanya. Mereka tenggelam dalam lamunannya masing-masing dan malas untuk berdebat. Lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menyerah untuk berdebat.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dan menekan lembut kepala Sai. Semakin lama bobot gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu semakin bertumpu kepadanya. Tubuh Sai mendadak beku.

Perlahan-lahan Sai memutar kepala ke arah Sakura. Sepasang mata yang biasanya memamerkan bola matanya yang hijau, kini terpejam. Anak-anak rambutnya menutupi dahinya dengan berantakan. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Sai bisa mencium samar sampo yang Sakura pakai. Wangi strawberry.

"Hei...Sakura.."

Sakura bergeming. Rupanya miss cherry blossom terlalu lelah akibat bangun subuh dan kerja rodi menjadi petugas perpustakaan dadakan. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menjadikan kepala Sai sebagai bantal, kan? Iya kan, Sai?

'_Shit!'_umpat Sai dalam hati, entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang, atau mungkin untuk posisinya yang 'tidak menguntungkan', atau untuk wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Who knows?

Sai semakin kuat meremas udara yang ada di tangannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bernapas jadi susah begini? Pasti ini gara-gara hormon sialan yang dikatakan Deidara. Pasti hormon itu juga yang membuat wajah Sakura jadi memiliki gravitasi, sehingga wajah Sai makin lama makin dekat...makin dekat...makin de...

JEDUK!

"Itai!"seru Sakura terlonjak bangun. Sai tersenyum puas. Rupanya dia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala Sakura sebelum...yah...you-know-what terjadi.

"Elo ngapain sih sampe mukul gue segala?"semprot Sakura.

"Elo tuh ngilerin baju gue."

"Gue gak pernah ngiler."

"Orang gila juga gak pernah ada yang ngaku kalo mereka gila."

Dan seterusnya...dan seterusnya...dan seterusnya...

Mereka terus bertengkar sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada empat pasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka melalui jendela infirmary.

"Baka." komentar pria berambut panjang digerai.

"Gak bisa manfaatin kesempatan." komentar pria ber-piercing.

"Payah, un." komentar si pirang.

"Hn." komentar si poni belah tengah.

"Hhhhh..." empat orang itu menarik napas panjang. Ternyata usaha mereka mengintip dari jendela selama setengah jam terakhir sia-sia belaka. Keempatnya memandang skeptis ke arah romeo-juliet gagal itu. Benar-benar tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi lo kenal sama Orochimaru dan Yahiko-sama, Baka Aniki?" tanya Sai di dalam mobil saat perjalanan pulang.

"Orochimaru tuh senior gue di Iwa, dia baru lulus dua taon kemaren. Yahiko-san sih sepupunya Deidara, masih terhitung temen gue juga." jelas Itachi.

Sai mengangguk, _'Harusnya gue tau kalo semua orang aneh di Konoha dan Iwa tuh kenalannya Itachi semua.'_

"Ano, Itachi-san...maaf sudah merepotkan Itachi-san dengan mengantarku pulang. Bahu Sai juga cedera gara-gara aku...gomen..." kata Sakura di jok penumpang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku-chan. Nantinya kau juga akan pulang ke rumah kami." jawab Itachi tenang.

"Eh?"

Itachi tersenyum, "Nanti kau juga tau. Nah, kita sudah sampai, Saku-chan."

Mobil memasuki halaman rumah Sakura. Ternyata Jiraiya belum tidur, atau mungkin dia lupa mematikan lampu. Sakura mengeluh dalam hati, kakeknya itu benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghemat energi.

"Tadaima..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Dengan menahan kantuk dan lelah, Sakura melangkah ke lantai atas ke kamarnya. Tubuhnya ingin segera mencicipi tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Bisa dipastikan saat tubuhnya menyentuh sprei, dia pasti akan langsung tertidur.

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti di ambang pintu. Di dalam kamarnya, Jiraiya sedang memasukkan baju-baju Sakura dengan paksa ke sebuah koper ukuran kecil.

"Apa yang kakek lakukan? Kakek mengusirku?" Sakura dengan panik memasukkan kembali baju-bajunya ke lemari.

"Kita akan menginap untuk sementara di kediaman Uchiha." Jiraiya kembali memasukkan baju-baju Sakura ke dalam koper.

"Apa? Untuk apa? Siapa yang bilang? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu padaku?" Sakura menjauhkan kopernya dari Jiraiya.

"Ini undangan dari Mikoto. Dia ingin kau lebih akrab dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya. Tidak lama, kok. Hanya dua minggu." Jiraiya merebut kembali kopernya dari tangan Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi. Kalau aku pergi kakek kan akan sendirian."

"Karena itu kakek ikut."

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Bukan itu inti masalahnya, kek. Selama ini selalu kita yang mendekat kepada mereka. Seharusnya Uchiha juga melakukan hal yang sama." katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, Saku-chan."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Kakek tahu tidak, Sai tidak menghendakiku untuk menjadi istrinya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk berkencan, berbicara, bahkan memukul mukanya. Oke, yang terakhir itu keterlaluan. Tapi apapun yang kulakukan, semua selalu dimentahkannya. Kalau aku tinggal di tempatnya, apa yang tersisa dari diriku,kek?" Sakura setengah menjerit saat mengatakan hal ini. Sebenarnya dia malas menbicarakan hubungannya dengan Sai. Orang yang mengetahui ceritanya pasti akan men-judge Sakura tidak punya harga diri. Dia lalu terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan lemas.

Kakeknya terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dirangkulnya cucu semata wayangnya itu dan diusapnya bahu Sakura dengan sayang.

"Gomen ne, Saku-chan. Kakek tidak menyangka kau akan setertekan ini. Kakek tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Jiraiya tersenyum, diacaknya rambut Sakura yang sudah berantakan itu. "Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Sepertinya kau lelah sekali hari ini." Sakura tersenyum lemah. Istirahat adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

Kamar itu akhirnya menjadi sepi, walaupun agak berantakan gara-gara baju-baju Sakura masih berceceran di sekitar koper. Mata Sakura menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Benaknya berusaha melepaskan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini. Perlahan-lahan sepasang mata lelah itu mulai terbuai kantuk dan akhirnya kegelapan datang menghampiri. Tenang dan damai. Hanya ada suara gemericik air dari pancuran bambu di depan kamarnya.

'_Tunggu dulu, rumah gue kan kan gak ada kolamnya.'_

Mata Sakura terbeliak kaget. Sebuah ruangan asing dengan nuansa tradisional menyergap kesadaran gadis yang baru bangun itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Sakura sambil menyibak selimut dan meloncat ke arah pintu. Dengan kasar tangan Sakura membuka pintu geser. Sebuah kolam dengan pancuran bambu terhampar dengan indah di hadapan Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Matanya bergerak liar ke segala penjuru arah, dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di ornamen yang melekat di pintu geser ruangan di sebelah kamarnya : ornamen berbentuk kipas, lambang Uchiha.

~To Be Continued~

Deidara : datar, un. *ngasah pedang totsuka*

Itachi : membosankan *nyiapin C4*

Author : ...

Deidara : elo kenapa, un?

Author : semua yang kulakukan sia-sia...aku serahkan fic ini pada kalian berdua... *melambaikan tangan dengan putus asa pada Itachi n Deidara*

Itachi : mohon review ( dan kesabarannya), ya, minna *membungkuk hormat*


	4. Chapter 4

# acchan lawliet : chapter 3 kemaren author pengen munculin moment SaiSaku berdua aja. Di chap ini ItaDei balik kok ^^

# Andromeda no Rei : kalau Manda ada di perpus nanti author tergoda bikin pair OroManda loh * author dibelit Manda*

# Putri Luna, ayyuki, ryuva : author bingung mau bikin romance/humor-nya biar imbang,hwaaaa! T_T

# zoroute : yup, yahiko=pein, author sengaja pake nama yahiko biar lepas dari image mesum, tp ujung-ujungnya tetep mesum jg *dipiercing pein*

# Thia Shirayuki : bantuin ngetik donx... *dilempar klompen sama Thia*, be-becanda kok... (-_-)'

**Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu! Seneng deh punya reviewers setia ^^**

**I'll try to update A.S.A.P, wish me luck**

Disclaimer : Naruto adalah masterpiece Masashi Kishimoto

I Heart You punya SM*SH

Grell Sutcliff punya say- #PLAK# ahem, punya Yana Toboso

Warning : banyak! Garing, OOC, Miss typo, EYD berantakan, author gak berpengalaman (?)

Tapi mohon dibaca sampe selesai ya...hiksu...

Hope you'll like it...

Pagi-pagi perang death glare sudah terjadi di kediaman Uchiha. Sakura vs Jiraiya. Sebenarnya adu melotot itu cuma terjadi searah, karena faktanya Jiraiya hanya melihat ke arah Sakura sambil meringis takut-takut. Gadis delapan belas tahun yang sedang marah itu kelihatan benar-benar menakutkan dengan piyama putih kotak-kotak birunya. Piyama putih kotak-kotak biru? Sakura yang baru menyadari hal ini langsung melihat bajunya.

"Siapa yang mengganti bajuku?" tanyanya panik. Pikiran aneh dan curiga memenuhi kepalanya.

"Tentu saja pelayan, Saku-chan."

"Oh." sahut Sakura lega. "Tapi Kakek belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kita ada di sini? Bukankah tadi malam kita sudah sepakat, Kek?" nada suara Sakura meninggi kembali.

"Hm...bagaimana ya, Mikoto benar-benar ingin kita tinggal di sini. Jadi tadi malam dia menjemput kita. Karena dia sudah repot-repot datang, ya kakek iyakan saja. Ahaha..." Jiraiya tertawa gugup.

"Jangan berlindung di balik nama Mikoto-san, Kek. Yang memindahkanku ke sini-"

"Kakekmu benar, Sakura." sebuah suara berwibawa milik seorang wanita menghentikan kata-kata Sakura. Jiraiya hampir menangis bahagia, Mikoto datang di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya dari terkaman cucunya sendiri.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Aku sangat ingin kau dan kakekmu tinggal untuk sementara waktu di tempat kami agar kedua keluarga bisa lebih akrab. Dua tahun lagi kan kau dan Sai akan menikah. Keramah-tamahan semacam ini kami rasa wajar."

Sakura menggaris bawahi kata-kata 'dua tahun' yang diucapkan Mikoto. Hell yeah, dua tahun itu masih lama, bibi. Dan selama dua tahun itu mungkin Sakura dan Sai lebih tepat dikatakan akan saling bunuh dari pada mengakrabkan diri.

Mikoto mengusap punggung Sakura, "Putriku..." panggilnya lembut. Pandangan matanya bahkan lebih lembut lagi. Sakura terpaku mendengar panggilan Mikoto untuknya. Sejenak pikirannya melayang di saat Satsuki masih hidup dan suka membelai atau mengusap pipi dan kepalanya.

Sakura memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Mikoto, "Maaf bibi, saya sangat menghargai undangan anda, tapi saya akan tetap tinggal di rumah saya. Terima kasih." Sakura membungkuk hormat. Dirinya hampir menampar pipinya sendiri saat melihat raut kecewa pada wajah Mikoto.

.

.

.

Jiraiya masih berusaha membujuk Sakura agar mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya. Jawabannya : gadis itu hanya menggeleng sambil sesekali mendeath-glare kakeknya dan memasang tampang seperti orang sakit perut. Hanya di ruang makan dia menampilkan wajah ramahnya, karena di sana ada para Uchiha. Jiraiya cuma bisa mengurut dada menghadapi sifat keras hati cucunya yang diwariskan Tsunade itu.

"Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Kalau kakek masih ingin tinggal di sini, terserah kakek. Tapi jangan tunggu aku." katanya ketus setelah sarapan selesai. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi marah walau dalam hati dia kasihan pada kakeknya, semata-mata untuk memberi pelajaran kakeknya agar tidak seenaknya lagi.

"Jangan begitu dong, Saku-chan. Pulang sekolah nanti kau dijemput saja ya? Ya? Ya?." bujuk Jiraiya sambil memeluk kusen pintu, berusaha tampak seimut mungkin agar dikasihani Sakura.

"Tidak mau, aku akan pulang sendiri, titik." Sakura segera berlari ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggunya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Ancaman Sakura tidak main-main. Begitu bel pulang sekolah berdentang (?), dia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Gayanya sudah mirip maling salah lokasi gara-gara celingak-celinguk tidak jelas. Mata hijaunya menyapu kerumunan murid-murid dan beberapa orang penjemput yang berada di depan gerbang Utakata Gakuen, memastikan kalau butler Uchiha tidak ada yang menjemputnya.

Dengan langkah cepat-cepat Sakura bergegas meninggalkan gerbang sekolah menuju halte bus. Sejauh ini keadaan aman. Bagus.

"Haruno-san!"

Yang dipanggil beku ditempat. _'Butler Uchiha.'_ batin Sakura. Sakura melangkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, tapi dia merasa si pengejar juga mempercepat langkahnya.

"Haruno-san! Tunggu!" seru si pengejar. Dengan gesit Sakura menghindari orang-orang yang hampir ditabraknya. Kepalanya tetap fokus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Haruno-san, aku mohon, berhentilah!"

Berhenti? No way! Sekarang Sakura malah berlari dan masuk ke bus yang berhenti di halte. Si pengejar itu terbengong-bengong di pinggir halte saat bus melaju kencang membawa Sakura pergi.

"Padahal aku cuma ingin mengajaknya kencan..." keluh si pengejar berambut nanas.

.

.

.

Satu dua blok lagi Sakura akan sampai ke rumahnya tercinta. Tidak ada Uchiha, tidak ada Sai, tidak ada...kakeknya. Mood Sakura yang sudah bagus langsung rusak mengingat kakeknya lebih memilih tinggal di kediaman tradisional nan mewah itu. "Huh, mewah apanya? Pintu aja dari kertas, apa yang bisa dibanggain?" sungut Sakura.

Setelah menghabiskan waktunya bersungut-sungut di jalan, akhirnya Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumahnya. Ah, home sweet home.

"Selamat sore, Nona Haruno." seorang butler wanita, err, pria feminin berambut panjang diekor kuda memberi hormat kepada Sakura begitu Sakura membuka pintu. Kacamata bulat bertengger di hidungnya, dan dari suaranya, Sakura menangkap aksen Inggris yang lumayan kental. Ralat, mukanya memang muka Inggris.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Saya butler yang ditugaskan tuan Uchiha Fugaku untuk mengurus rumah Anda selama Anda tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, nama saya-"

"Kau apakan rumahku?" jerit Sakura. Kepalanya men-scan secara kilat rumah yang baru dia tinggalkan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Si butler ikut-ikutan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Rumah Sakura sudah tertata rapi dan bersih, barang-barang yang bertebaran tidak pada tempatnya sudah dibereskan. Bahkan boxer bermotif kodok Jiraiya sudah dia cuci. Pakai mesin cuci tentunya...

"Kembalikan rumahku seperti semula!" tangan Sakura teracung naik turun ke wajah si butler yang sedang bingung. Raut muka Sakura mendadak garang.

"Ta-tapi, Nona-"

"Sekaraaaang!" teriak Sakura dengan frustasi. Dan mulailah rekonstruksi ulang rumah ala Sakura. Diseretnya butler yang malang itu ke sana kemari.

"Rumahku harus kembali seperti sebelum kau menginjakkan kaki di sini. Tidak! Letakkan remotenya disitu! Aduh, gordennya harusnya diikat!" seru Sakura galak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sofanya harusnya miring! Baju kotornya letakkan di wastafel!" kalimat-kalimat yang pastinya diakhiri dengan tanda seru itu terus keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Si butler merasa kagum sekaligus mengutuk daya ingat Sakura yang mendadak tajam kalau menyangkut urusan rumah. Apa sih maunya gadis ini? Well, sebenarnya Sakura hanya merasa tidak puas dengan sikap Uchiha karena telah seenaknya mengatur rumahnya yang notebene adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Ditambah dengan kakeknya yang malah lepas tangan begitu saja kalau menyangkut keluarga kaya itu, Sakura semakin naik pitam.

Napas si butler ngos-ngosan gara-gara disuruh menata rumah sambil maraton oleh gadis ingusan berambut pink aneh. Setiap setengah menit sekali pasti terdengar teriakan melengking yang menyuruhnya : 'letakkan ini!' dan 'angkat yang itu!'. Hampir sesorean itu mereka berputar-putar di dalam rumah.

Akhirnya kegiatan tidak jelas itu selesai. Sakura berkacak pinggang di tengah ruang tamu yang sudah kembali seperti kondisi sebelum ia tinggalkan, alias berantakan. Sebuah senyum puas terbentuk di bibirnya.

"It's perfect! Sekarang, ayo kita bereskan rumah!" kata Sakura dengan manisnya.

"Eeeeh?"

.

.

.

Alunan musik klasik mengiringi Sakura yang sedang mengorek-ngorek (?) rumus-rumus matematika. Kelopak matanya semakin lama semakin berat dan dengan keras kepala minta diistirahatkan. Sakura bukan gadis pemalas, jadi kenapa malam ini dia begitu sulit membangun mood belajarnya? Salah sendiri belajar pakai musik klasik tengah malam begini...

Rumus-rumus yang dikerjakannya seakan-akan ditulis dengan huruf Mesir kuno, dikali, dibagi, diintegral, diapa-apakan tetap saja kusut seperti sarang burung (?). Akhirnya Sakura malah benar-benar menggambar sarang burung lengkap dengan burungnya. Pandangannya tidak fokus sementara tangannya mencoret-coret buku yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk belajar.

Bosan dan kesepian. Dua kata itu kini berkeliaran di kepala Sakura. Tidak ada orang lain di rumah selain Sakura dan si butler yang kini sudah tertelungkup kelelahan di ruang tamu di lantai bawah. Jadi apa gunanya dia pulang kalau akhirnya harus sendirian? Tidak ada kakeknya, tidak ada ibunya... Tanpa keluarganya, ini sama saja bukan di rumah. Desau angin terdengar melewati jendela yang masih terbuka, semakin menambah kesan sunyi pada rumah mungil yang minim aktivitas itu. Seakan mengingatkan betapa berbeda rumahnya ketika Satsuki hidup dulu. Sakura merasakan tusukan rasa sakit di dadanya saat mengenang wanita yang paling dia sayangi.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, kedua tangannya meremas celana piyamanya. Pandangannya menjadi buram dan perlahan-lahan air matanya berjatuhan tanpa penghalang. Untuk beberapa lama Sakura membiarkan tangisnya pecah. Dan akhirnya, seperti butler yang kini terkapar di lantai bawah, Sakurapun tertelungkup di atas meja belajarnya. Lelah dan kalah.

.

.

.

Bel pintu berbunyi untuk ketujuh kalinya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda tuan rumah akan membukakan pintu. Putus asa, Sai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu depan keluarga Haruno itu dengan keras. Ampun deh, kemana sih semua orang? Karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu juga, Sai mencoba memutar gagang pintunya. Terbuka!

"Dasar ceroboh! Kalau yang masuk maling gimana?" omelnya entah pada siapa.

Baru kali ini Sai masuk ke rumah Sakura, dan dia juga baru menyadari betapa cerobohnya calon istrinya. _'Gue gak akan nyerahin kunci rumah ke dia kalo jadi nikah nanti.' _What? Kalau nikah nanti? Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mikir apa sih dia tadi?

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap dengkuran halus di ruang tamu bergaya modern itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Hantu?" Suara dengkuran semakin lama semakin keras sampai tidak pantas disebut dengkuran halus lagi. Sai melongokkan kepalanya ke balik sofa putih yang lumayan lebar, dan hampir melempar vas bunga yang dengan manis bertengger di meja karena menemukan butlernya tidur sambil mangap.

"Grell Sutcliff!" bentaknya.

"KYAAA!" jerit Grell. Sai secara refleks menutup telinganya. "Oh, Tuan Muda. Anda sudah pulang, okaeri..."

"Bangun dan cuci mukamu! Di sini bukan kediaman Uchiha, jangan mengatakan hal aneh." muka Sai langsung berubah datar. Biasa, jaga image di hadapan anak buah.

"Oh, eh, iya. Kalau begitu Tuan Muda sedang apa di sini? Ini kan sudah-" mata Grell melirik jam tangannya, mukanya yang masih bau bantal seketika pucat "-tengah malam."

"Dimana Nona Haruno?" tanya Sai.

"Di kamarnya, sepertinya dia sudah tidur, Tuan."

Sai mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku akan ke atas. Kau jaga di sini." Sai mengeluarkan death glare terbaiknya. "Dan saat aku bilang jaga, artinya : kau-harus-benar-benar-jaga-rumah!" Grell cuma bisa meringis pasrah.

Tidak perlu navigator ulung untuk menemukan yang mana kamar Sakura. Di lantai dua hanya ada dua kamar dan kamar sakura terletak hanya sepuluh langkah dari ujung tangga. Sai menghela napas panjang ketika melihat kamar Sakura yang tidak tertutup, memperlihatkan pemiliknya yang sedang tertidur tertelungkup di meja belajarnya. Sai masuk ke kamar mungil bernuansa pink dan peach (?) itu, nuansa khas seorang gadis. _'Cih, apa dia tidak sakit mata melihat dekorasi yang mencolok begini setiap hari?'_ celanya. Tunggu saat kau melihat kamar Naruto, Sai.

Sebuah buku matematika setebal muka Deidara terbuka di atas meja yang ditiduri (?) Sakura. Sebuah gambar yang setelah diidentifikasi dengan susah payah oleh Sai sebagai sarang burung dan penghuninya, menghiasi buku matematika tersebut. Ditambah dengan tulisan 'i love you, i miss you' yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Sai menyeringai sinis, 'Ternyata seorang Haruno Sakura sama aja sama cewek lainnya, tukang mimpi dan gan-' cemoohan terakhir Sai mendadak berhenti saat melihat versi lengkap tulisan di tepi bawah buku itu : 'i love you, i miss you, mom.'

Kali ini mau tidak mau Sai merasa miris pada gadis yang sedang tidur di hadapannya, _'Gimana rasanya memiliki rasa rindu yang gak akan pernah tersampaikan, Sakura?'_ tanyanya, kali ini dengan rasa kasihan. Hampir saja Sai melupakan tujuannya kalau tidak mendengar jam dinding di lantai satu berdentang satu kali. Dengan terpaksa Sai harus membangunkan gadis itu. Sambil berlutut, diguncangnya pelan bahu Sakura.

"Sakura.."

"Hmmmm?" mata Sakura masih belum melek.

"Sakura bangun..."

"Hmm? Kenapa ada Yuki no Onna di sini ? Pasti gue sedang mimpi buruk..." gumam Sakura. Sai merengut.

"Jangan ngigau, Baka. Bangun!" tanpa ampun Sai menarik pipi Sakura sampai melar.

"Aduuuuh, lepasin gue! Iya, iya, gue udah bangun." pinta Sakura sambil meringis sakit. Diusapnya pipinya yang baru dicubit Sai.

"Ayo pulang." kata Sai datar sambil tetap berlutut. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mendengar kata-kata Sai barusan matanya mendadak segar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi? Ini beneran Sai, kan, bukan Yuki no Onna? Soalnya Sakura menganggap bahkan Yuki no Onna pun bisa bersikap lebih manis dibanding Sai.

"Gue gak bisa..." kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Gue nggak menerima jawaban tidak." Kata Sai lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya Sakura pernah mendengar kalimat itu, tapi dimana ya?

Gadis itu tertunduk. Sebenarnya dia ingin menerima ajakan Sai, tapi malu dan takut kalau-kalau Sai akan mengejeknya lagi.

"Kenapa lo repot-repot ke sini buat ngebujuk gue buat balik ke rumah lo?"

"Ibu gue dari sore gak brenti-brenti nanyain elo ke gue. Dia nyuruh gue jemput lo, gak tau deh kenapa dia nggak nyuruh butler atau Itachi aja. Sampai tengah malem tadi dia gak brenti ngungkit-ngungkit permintaannya itu. Akhirnya daripada gue pusing mending gue turutin aja kemauannya." jelas Sai panjang dan lebar. "Ayo balik, kakek lo khawatir, tau." lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, tapi masih belum menjawab ajakan Sai.

"Gue capek berlutut, miss cherry blossom. Jawab aja iya, susah amat?" sungut Sai dengan tidak ikhlas.

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Suruh siapa berlutut?" ejek Sakura, tapi tak lama kemudian, diapun mengangguk, "Gue ikut lo."

Sakura segera menyambar jaketnya. Dia tidak perlu berkemas, toh baju-bajunya sudah diangkut saat dia 'diculik' di malam sebelumnya. Mereka berdua bergegas menuruni tangga. Grell memilih ikut majikan aslinya pulang daripada tinggal di rumah Sakura. Bisa-bisa kalau dia tetap tinggal disana Sakura akan menyuruhnya kerja rodi yang sia-sia seperti sore tadi.

Angin malam menyambut mereka ketika menjejakkan kaki di luar rumah. Sai yang bahunya masih terkilir memilih duduk di samping Sakura waktu naik ke mobil. Selama beberapa lama mereka hanya saling mendiamkan, terutama Sakura. Daripada memulai percakapan yang ujung-ujungnya membuat mereka adu urat saraf, lebih baik Sakura diam. Lagipula dia sudah mengantuk, ini kan sudah lewat jam tidurnya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil. Kegelapan dan lampu mobil yang berselisih jalan dengan mobil mereka seperti nina bobo yang menghipnotisnya ke alam mimpi.

Sai menoleh dan memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya mencoba tidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. "Mattaku..." keluh Sai. Ditariknya bahu Sakura ke arahnya. Sakura mengerutkan kening saat Sai menyandarkan kepala Sakura ke bahu Sai.

"Lo bisa sakit leher kalau tidur kaya gitu." jelas Sai tanpa diminta. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar. Sebaliknya, Sakura yang kepalanya masih ditahan oleh tangan Sai masih mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap kasual dengan posisi tidurnya yang baru, tapi tetap saja merasa gugup. Pipinya bersemu merah saat tangan Sai yang semula berada di kepalanya bergeser turun dan memeluk pinggangnya. Kalau niat Sai melakukan ini semua agar Sakura bisa tidur dengan nyaman, maka dia gagal. Karena gadis itu malah kehilangan rasa kantuknya dan jantungnya berdebar keras seperti habis lomba lari. Tapi entah kenapa, dalam hati Sakura terselip rasa bahagia yang membuat bibirnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Apa? Apa yang kuraaaang, un?" Deidara berteriak dengan dramatis pada langit-langit kamar Itachi.

"Lo bisa diem gak? Brisik, tau." Itachi mengorek-ngorek kupingnya gara-gara teriakan lebay Deidara. Tapi tetap, dengan gaya cool khas Uchiha.

"Hhhh, padahal mereka udah sedekat ini! Sedekat ini, un!" Deidara menyodorkan mukanya ke muka Itachi sampai jarak muka mereka hanya dua centi. Itachi gelagapan.

"Oi! Lo kira-kira dong, Dei! Rekonstruksi ulang jangan nyosor ke muka gue. Kalo ada yang liat bisa-bisa mereka panggil penghulu gara-gara gue dikira berbuat aneh ama elo." Itachi sewot. Didorongnya muka Deidara jauh-jauh.

Deidara cuek. Dia malah memainkan boneka tanah liat yang bentuknya mirip Sai dan Sakura. "Kalau cowok normal, pasti kesempatan itu uda diserobot, un." katanya sambil menempelkan bibir boneka Sai ke bibir boneka Sakura. "Tapi emang otouto elo tuh kayanya gak pernah belajar matematika! Gak tau teori peluang, un!" kali ini Deidara menusuk-nusuk boneka Sai dengan jarum yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Oh...ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan peristiwa di infirmary kemarin.

Kata-kata Deidara membuat Itachi berpaling dari buku yang dibacanya, dahinya berkerut, "Elo bener. Kayanya dia masih nahan diri gitu. Kalau gitu kita perlu ngasih 'pendorong' biar dia gak ragu-ragu lagi." Itachi mengelus-elus punggung tangan kirinya, persis om-om genit yang baru melihat gadis cantik.

"Maksud lo, semacam katalisator gitu, un? Biar Sai ngerasa cemburu dan terancam, trus bertindak out of his shell? Menurut elo, siapa yang bisa kita jadiin kandidat, un?" tanya Deidara serius. Kali ini dia berjalan memutari kamar Itachi, boneka Sai dan Sakura sudah dari tadi dilemparnya ke luar jendela dan mendarat entah dimana.

"Kita gak bisa ngambil kandidat dari Utakata Gakuen atau orang lain, terlalu beresiko. Kemungkinan buat kita ngendaliin biar dia gak jatuh cinta sama Sakura atau sebaliknya terlalu kecil." jelas Itachi.

Deidara mengangguk serius. Jarang-jarang Itachi melihat Deidara serius di luar hal selain yang disebutnya 'Art is a bang!'.

"Gak ada pilihan lain, un. Harus kita yang bertindak." kata Deidara sambil menyeringai penuh dosa (?).

.

.

.

Kakek yang berada di depan Sakura sekarang ini berhasil membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum. Umurnya hampir sama dengan usia kakeknya, tapi rambutnya masih biru (?) mengkilat dan kulit wajahnya masih mulus. Apakah semua Uchiha rata-rata awet muda dan berwajah mulus sampai tua seperti kakek Madara? Sakura mengerutkan dahi saat teringat Itachi. Sepertinya tidak...

Bicara tentang Madara, baru kali ini Sakura melihat sosoknya dari dekat. Selama ini yang Sakura ketahui tentangnya hanya seputar reputasinya sebagai salah satu pendiri klan Uchiha. Dan selain tentang satu fakta yang sangat penting itu, Sakura benar-benar buta terhadap siapa kakek calon suaminya. Sakura tidak punya kesempatan untuk menanyakannya kepada Sai karena setiap salah satu dari mereka buka mulut, hampir dipastikan akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Selama Sakura menginap di kediaman Uchiha pun dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Madara karena Madara tinggal di bangunan utama yang terpisah dari Uchiha lainnya.

Tapi disinilah Sakura sekarang. Duduk di atas tatami di dalam perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha, di hadapan sang Madara pada hari Sabtu jam lima pagi. Dari ekor matanya Sakura memperhatikan Sai yang duduk tanpa bergerak.

"Ahem." Madara berdehem untuk memulai pidatonya. "Haruno Sakura."

"I-iya, kek, eh, Uchiha Madara-sama." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Baru secara resmi kita berdua bertemu. Aku minta maaf karena baru kali ini aku bisa mengucapkan selamat datang kepadamu. Apakah kau betah di sini?" tanya Madara.

Sakura membungkuk sopan, "Semuanya benar-benar memperlakukan saya dengan baik, Uchiha Madara-sama, tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk tidak betah."

Madara mengangguk, "Syukurlah. Begini, Sakura, Sai, aku memanggil kalian untuk mengatakan hal penting. Aku akan membuatnya singkat saja. Secara pribadi, aku tidak keberatan dengan rencana Mikoto dan Fugaku yang akan menikahkan kalian. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan calon cucu menantuku ini tidak mengenal secara mendalam tentang Uchiha. Pendamping hidup cucuku juga perlu mengetahui bagaimana seorang Uchiha sejati bersikap. Karena itu aku sudah menyusun program agar nona Haruno tidak terkejut setelah menikah dengan Sai." Madara berhenti sejenak karena tampaknya Sakura terlalu tegang dengan hal yang disampaikannya.

Madara tersenyum, "Jangan takut, Sakura. Pelajaran yang kau terima tidak sulit." Madara mengambil gulungan kertas dan kacamata baca dari lengan kimono birunya. "Hanya beberapa pelajaran tentang seni dan sejarah." kata Madara sambil memakai kacamatanya. "Kau...tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku ini, kan?" tanya Madara.

Sakura menggeleng gugup, postur dan aura Uchiha Madara benar-benar mengintimidasinya. Sakura berani bertaruh, Manda pasti tidak akan berani mengamuk di perpustakaan kalau Madara yang jadi librarian.

Madara tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Sebagai permulaan, kau akan belajar tentang seni. Aku sudah memiliki tutor yang sesuai untukmu. Masuklah, Deidara!"

Sudut bibir Sai berkedut, _'Jangan bilang Deidara yang itu.'_

.

.

.

"Kenapa gue harus ikut?" tanya Sai pada Itachi yang sedang menyeret lengan bajunya ke ruang kesenian. Hari itu mereka akan langsung menjalankan program Madara untuk Sakura, belajar tentang seni dari sang 'master of art' : Deidara.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sai menyangsikan insting kakeknya yang terkenal tajam. Sepertinya Madara belum tahu tentang Deidara yang pernah meledakkan tempat parkir Universitas Iwa untuk membuktikan kedahsyatan 'seni'-nya.

"Kakek bilang elo harus mencatat setiap perkembangan Sakura. Jadi jangan banyak protes."

"Dan elo kenapa juga harus ikutan?" tanya Sai curiga.

"Gue diminta buat jagain elo."

"Trus kenapa bukan elo aja yang nyatet perkembangannya Sakura?"

'_Bener juga.'_ pikir Itachi. "Cerewet lo, Sai." Itachi mendengus sebal karena tidak bisa menjawab protes Sai.

"Seni itu banyak macamnya, un." prolog kotbah Deidara sempat ditangkap telinga Sai saat dia baru masuk ruang kesenian.

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Ada seni suara, seni rupa, seni ledakan (?) dan seni bela diri, un." lanjut Deidara ngaco.

"Tapi untuk permulaan, kita akan mempelajari tentang Shamisen, un." lanjutnya lagi. Sakura masih iya-iya saja dengan keputusan Deidara yang tidak diketahui dasar pertimbangannya.

"Sekarang ambil shamisennya, murid mudaku." sabda Deidara.

Dengan patuh Sakura segera berdiri dan mengambil salah satu alat musik terdekat yang berjajar di atas panggung Noh.

"Itu Shakuhachi, un." Sakura langsung meletakkannya kembali dan mengambil alat musik lain di sebelahnya.

"Yang itu Koto, un."

...

"Kalau yang itu Taiko, un."

...

"Itu ukulele, un." Deidara mulai putus asa, sementara muridnya hanya cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'_Tidak bisa mengidentifikasi alat musik.'_ catat Sai pada buku laporannya.

Akhirnya Deidara sendiri yang mengambil shamisen dan memberikannya pada Sakura agar mereka bisa segera melanjutkan pelajaran.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. "Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu bermain shamisen, un. Begini caranya." Deidara mencontohkan memetik shamisen dengan bachizuke sementara Sakura memperhatikan dan menirukan. Tapi bachizuke yang Sakura pegang selalu terlepas. Seumur-umur, Sakura tidak pernah memegang alat musik. Satu-satunya alat musik yang pernah dia pegang hanyalah gayung untuk karaoke di kamar mandi.

"Susah, Deidara-sensei." keluh Sakura.

Deidara memindahkan posisinya ke belakang Sakura, diraihnya tangan mungil Sakura dan dituntunnya untuk memegang leher shamisen dan memetik alat musik itu dengan benar. Deidara melirik Sai, muka si pucat Uchiha itu masih datar-datar saja. Ok. Saatnya untuk lebih serius.

"Saku-chaaaan. Kalau pinggangmu kaku seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa memainkan shamisen dengan baik, un." seru Deidara dengan nada dimanja-manjakan. Tangan Deidara yang menganggur mulai merambati pinggang Sakura.

Dahi dua Uchiha itu berkedut.

Sementara Sakura masih konsentrasi pada posisi tangannya pada senar, tidak sadar dengan jari-jari Deidara yang bergentayangan di pinggangnya.

"Kau harus lebih rileks, Saku-chan," kali ini wajah Deidara semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Seringaian Deidara semakin lebar. Pipi hampir bertemu pipi, dan...

JLEB!

Sebuah shakuhachi sukses menohok hidung pemuda blonde itu gara-gara tangan Uchiha mengacungkannya ke muka Deidara. Tapi bukan Uchiha yang diharapkannya.

Deidara mendeath-glare Itachi, _'Itachi dodol! Padahal rencana gue hampir berhasil, un!'_ batin Deidara.

'_Soalnya elo terlalu ekstrim, baka! Dasar mesum!'_ batin Itachi sambil tetap mengacungkan shakuhachinya.

'_Kalau gak gini Sai gak bakal cemburu, un!'_

'_Alesan! Elo aja yang suka grepe-grepe!'_

Perang bahasa kalbu itu akan terus berlangsung kalau tidak karena deheman Sai.

"Should we continue?" tanya Sai bosan.

Proyek Katalisator ItaDei:

Ronde 1 : Deidara vs Sai

Skor : 0-1

Pemenang : Itachi (?)

.

.

.

Setelah insiden shakuhachi itu Deidara mogok mengajar. Jadilah mereka melanjutkan ke pelajaran selanjutnya : seni bela diri (?).

Sakura merapikan hakama hitamnya. Untuk kali ini dia merasa lebih percaya diri dibanding dengan pelajaran tentang seni musik tadi. Kalau untuk urusan meninju atau membanting, sepertinya Sakura punya stamina yang cukup besar. Sakura menyeringai saat melirik Sai yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Dojo yang didominasi warna putih itu sangat luas dan bisa menampung lebih dari limapuluh orang untuk sekali latihan (?), tapi siang ini di dalamnya hanya terisi empat orang. Para aikido-ka dadakan itu pun melakukan ritsurei (hormat dengan posisi berdiri) kepada Itachi yang diberi wewenang sebagai sensei oleh Madara.

"Sebagai permulaan, lari keliling dojo tiga putaran untuk Deidara, keliling dua puluh putaran untuk Sai, dan ,err, dua putaran untuk Sakura!" perintah Itachi.

"Baka sensei, kenapa gue yang paling banyak larinya?" protes Sai.

Itachi geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pertanyaan Sai, "Karena gue senseinya." jawabnya tenang. "Lagian apa elo tega ngliat Sakura lari-lari keliling dojo yang luas ini dua puluh putaran? Jadi jatah lari dia gue kasih ke elo."

Mata Sai melotot, kalau ini film ninja-ninjaan pasti Sharingannya sudah muncul.

"Kalau protes lagi gue aduin ke kakek." kata itachi sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sai menunjuk bahu kanannya, "Terkilir. Lo inget gak?"

"Ini lari, bukan koprol. Cepetan!" seru Itachi.

'_Fine, ini lebih baik daripada gue nanti jadi objek bantingan Sakura.'_ sungut Sai dalam hati.

Dengan muka cemberut, Sai berlari mengelilingi dojo yang naudzubillah luasnya itu bersama Sakura dan Deidara. Alhasil saat dua murid Itachi yang lain selesai pemanasan, dia masih juga lari-lari.

"Baiklah murid-muridku, hari ini kita akan mempelajari salah satu jutsu aikido, yaitu kaiten undo. Perhatikan baik-baik ya, Sakura. Aku dan Deidara akan memperagakannya." kata Itachi kepada Sakura. Tampak Sai sebagai figuran sedang berlari-lari kecil di backgrond.

Deidara maju sampai berhadapan dengan Itachi. "Elo jadi uke, Dei."

"Berarti elo seme-nya, un?"

BLETAK!

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul Deidara. "Uke itu dalam aikido artinya penyerang. Makanya jangan kebanyakan baca fanfic!" jelas Itachi.

Sakura dan Deidara hanya ber-'ooh' panjang.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Deidara segera mengambil posisi. Sepasang mata azure-nya mencari-cari celah yang luput dari perhatian Itachi. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang tidak disangka-sangka, Deidara maju dan melemparkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah sang sensei. Tapi dengan gerakan semulus belut (?) Itachi menggeser tubuhnya dan berhasil menangkap tangan Deidara. Lelaki bermata onyx itu memutar tangan sekaligus tubuh lawannya dengan memanfaatkan daya dorong dari pukulan Deidara, mengakibatkan Deidara terpelanting dan akhirnya jatuh berdebam di atas tatami. Very smooth.

Pendar-pendar kekaguman terlihat dari kedua mata Sakura, "Itachi-sensei hebat!"

Yang dipuji keasyikan berpose seperti pahlawan kesiangan yang habis menangkap maling jemuran, sampai-sampai lupa menyampaikan esensi dari demonstrasinya barusan.

'_Tukang pamer.'_ cibir Sai sambil tetap lari-lari santai.

"Sekarang kau praktekkan denganku, Sakura. Aku akan jadi uke dan kau sebagai nage."

"Tapi, sensei. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku akan pelan-pelan." kata Itachi sambil memamerkan senyum mautnya. Si miss cherry blossom mengangguk. Lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerima serangan Itachi. Itachi berencana menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat Sai cemburu. Caranya, saat Sakura menangkap tangannya, Itachilah yang akan membanting pelan Sakura, karena Sakura pasti tidak akan kuat membanting tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Dan saat itu, Itachi akan menahan tubuh Sakura yang akan jatuh sehingga tercipta adegan romantis ala film-film China. Memikirkan rencaranya yang brilian membuat Itachi menyeringai rubah.

Saatnya menjalankan rencana. Itachi sengaja melambatkan gerakannya saat menyerang. Sakura yang menganggap ini sebagai serangan serius memasang kuda-kuda dengan kuat-kuat. Walaupun begitu, kakinya agak gemetar karena gugup. Pukulan Itachi hampir mengenai sisi kanan wajahnya, tapi dengan gesit Sakura menghindar dan menangkap tangan Itachi. Kalau saja Sakura lebih memperhatikan detail saat demonstrasi tadi, pasti dia akan memanfaatkan daya dorong pukulan Itachi untuk membantingnya. Tapi Sakura malah mengangkat tubuh senseinya sekuat tenaga. Itachi panik, sebelum dia sempat bereaksi, muridnya itu sudah berteriak, "SHANNAROOOO!"

Berikutnya Itachi sudah terkapar di lantai.

Proyek Katalisator ItaDei:

Ronde 2 : Itachi vs Sai

Skor : 0-1

Pemenang : Sakura (?)

.

.

.

Dengan seorang sensei yang mogok mengajar dan satu sensei lagi yang encok karena bantingan Sakura, otomatis kegiatan hari itu beralih ke aktivitas yang lebih aman. Masih tetap menjalankan program Madara untuk Sakura, tapi dengan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan tanpa seorang sensei : mempelajari sejarah klan Uchiha.

Jadi akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk pindah ke ruang bersantai, satu-satunya ruangan yang bernuansa modern di antara ruangan-ruangan yang mempertahankan nuansa tradisional di kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura sedang bersila di atas karpet mewah bermotif kirin emas, dan tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Sai memilih duduk agak jauh dan mempelajari sejarah keluarga Haruno. Madara berpendapat tidak adil jika hanya Sakura yang mempelajari sejarah Uchiha, hal sebaliknya juga harus dilakukan oleh Sai. Berbeda dengan Uchiha yang memiliki literatur lengkap untuk urusan sejarah klan mereka, sejarah keluarga Haruno cukup diringkas dalam dua buah album foto. Sai cekikikan saat melihat foto Sakura balita mengompol di celana.

Itachi yang pinggangnya sedang dirawat oleh Deidara dengan balsem CounterYahiko, tengkurap di sofa beludru raksasa yang lebih mirip kasur daripada sofa.

Tangan Deidara mengusap-usap pinggang Itachi sementara ekor matanya memperhatikan sepasang anak manusia yang sedang bersimpuh tapi saling memunggungi. Kerutan muncul di dahi Deidara. Kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya, Sai sudah tidak begitu memusuhi Sakura, bahkan bisa dikatakan Sai sedikit tertarik pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

Setahu Deidara, jika seseorang menyukai orang lain, pasti akan menunjukkan kecemburuan walaupun sedikit.

"Gue tau apa yang lo pikirin. Kalau parameternya cemburu sih, kesimpulan dari teori Sai punya perasaan ke Sakura adalah nol. Nihil. Negative."

"Negative, un? Kenapa tiba-tiba lo jadi pesimis gitu, Chi?" tanya Deidara tidak suka.

"Gue bukan pesimis, tapi strategi kita perlu diubah. Persoalan merubah hati tuh gak gampang, Dei."

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, kedua matanya masih memperhatikan objek pembicaraannya dengan Itachi. "Kalau merubah hati susah, berarti yang perlu kita ubah cuma kondisi yang berhubungan dengan otouto elo biar dia nerima Sakura, suka atau gak suka, un. Kan taruhannya dia jadian sama Sakura, bukan dia jatuh cinta sama Sakura, un."

"Cerdas."

Deidara menyeringai, "Elo punya rencana apa?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Kita pikirin nanti, yang penting encok gue sembuh dulu." sudut mata Itachi menangkap bayangan Sakura. Dia bergidik ngeri memikirkan kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam tubuh Sakura yang mungil.

"Sai-nii saaaaaan." suara Sasuke sampai duluan ke ruang santai sebelum sosoknya yang memakai seragam sekolah Sabtu (?) menyeruak masuk.

"Nii-san, ajari aku membuat tugas kesenian dari Yuuhi-sensei." pinta Sasuke penuh harap pada Sai. Kelihatan sekali kalau bocah ini panik dengan tugasnya. Sai menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari album foto. "Kenapa gak minta ajarin kakek Madara?"

"Kakek sekarang sedang jogging di taman bersama Jiraiya-sama." sahut Sasuke.

Deidara dan Itachi sweatdrop. Jogging siang-siang bolong begini? Dasar kakek-kakek aneh.

"Gue sibuk. Ada tugas dari kakek Madara. Minta tolong ke Deidara gih." kata Sai cuek.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arah Deidara, tetap dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Gue juga sibuk, un. Ada skripsi." Mana Sasuke mengerti dengan yang namanya skripsi, Dei. Tapi alasan bohong Deidara tampaknya berhasil mengelabui otak polos Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii..." harapan Sasuke beralih ke Itachi.

Nii-san kesayangannya itu tersenyum. Tangannya melambai ke arah Sasuke membuat senyuman mengembang di bibir bocah Uchiha imut itu. Dia segera berlari ke arah Itachi yang masih tengkurap, tapi...

TUK!

Jari tengah dan telunjuk Itachi menyentuh lembut dahi Sasuke, "Maaf ya, Sasuke. Lain kali saja ya." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Yaelah Itachi, kalau mau nolak dari tadi, kek.

"Mmmmh..." Sasuke yang semula ceria berubah sedih. Sakura memutar matanya. "Ada apa sih dengan kalian? Adik kalian kan sedang kesulitan. Masa kalian membiarkan dia kebingungan seperti ini?" gadis berambut pink itu berkacak pinggang.

"Sasuke-chan, kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu bersama onee-chan. Mau, kan?" tawar Sakura ditambah senyuman manis.

Sasuke langsung sumringah, "Mau onee-chan." pekiknya ceria sambil menghambur ke Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nah, Sasuke-chan, sebenarnya tugas kesenian seperti apa yang diminta sensei-mu?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil membelai kepala Sasuke.

Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kata Yuuhi-sensei, senin nanti kami harus menampilkan sesuatu di depan kelas. Dan nilainya ditentukan dari jumlah teman-teman yang bertepuk tangan setelah tampil. Mmmh, tapi aku tidak tahu harus menampilkan apa. dan lagi aku selalu gugup kalau disuruh maju ke depan kelas..." keluh Sasuke. Wajah polosnya yang sedih membuat Sakura trenyuh.

"Mmmm, kau suka apa, Sasuke-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tomat." jawab Sasuke polos. Sai cekikikan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Maksudku hobbymu, Sasuke-chan. Kau suka melukis, bermain boneka, menyanyi, atau mungkin err, bermain shamisen?"

"Eum, aku suka menyanyi, onee-san."

Sakura menangkupkan tangannya dengan riang, "Kenapa kau tidak bernyanyi saja? Kau bisa menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu di depan kelas seperti kau bernyanyi di kamar atau di rumah, jadi tidak perlu merasa gugup lagi, Sasuke-chan. Kau punya lagu kesukaan, kan?"

Sepasang onyx milik Sasuke berbinar, "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Onee-chan liat ya!"

Tanpa bisa dicegah Sasuke langsung berdiri dan bersiap menyanyi.

_Kenapa hatiku cenat cenut tiap da kamu_

Deidara mangap, Itachi mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingkingnya.

_Selalu peluhku menetes tiap dekat kamu_

_Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku_

_Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku_

Sasuke berputar, menaruh tangannya di dada.

_you Know me so well_

_Girl I need U_

_Girl I love U_

_Girl I heart U_

_I Know you so well_

_Girl I need U_

_Girl I love U_

_Girl I heart U_

Sasuke mengerling ke arah Sakura, dan melakukan seabreg gaya boyband lainnya.

_Tahukah kamu, ku takkan pernah lupa_

_Saat kau bilang, punya rasa yang sama_

_Ku tak menyangka_

_Aku bahagia, ingin kupeluk dunia_

_Kau izinkan aku tuk dapat rasakan cinta_

Sai menutup setengah mukanya dengan bantal karena ngeri. Sasuke lanjut.

_you Know me so well_

_Girl I need U_

_Girl I love U_

_Girl I heart U_

_I Know you so well_

_Girl I need U_

_Girl I love U_

_Girl I heart U_

Inilah klimaksnya : Sasuke berputar sekali lagi, lalu kedua tangannya bersatu membentuk hati. Hasilnya? Sukses membuat Deidara, Itachi dan Sai jawsdrop berjamaah.

"O-EM-JI, adhek gue!" pekik Itachi shock.

"KYAAAA! Sasuke-chan kawaiiii!" Sakura berteriak histeris layaknya fansgirl Sasuke. Dicubit-cubitnya pipi putih mulus Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Kalau gitu nanti Sasuke-chan tampil seperti tadi saja."

"JANGAN!" teriak tiga orang yang lain dengan histeris. Sakura mengirim death glare. Sementara Sasuke cengar-cengir karena dipuji Sakura. "Kalau begitu onee-chan temani aku berlatih nanti ya." pinta Sasuke dengan imutnya.

"Kenapa harus nanti?"

"Sekarang jamnya bobo siang."

Sakura tersenyum, "Onee-chan temani ya."

Mata Sai membulat. Sasuke mengangguk senang. Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa menyadari ekspresi panik Sai.

"Sakura!" panggil Sai.

"Iya?"

"Lo belum selesai baca bukunya."

Sakura menepuk dahinya, "Ah, iya. Biar gue bawa aja bukunya."

Dahi Sai berkerut. "Elo harus belajar di sini."

"Kata siapa? Kan yang penting gue bisa hafal, gak peduli bacanya dimana." kilah Sakura. "Jadi gue bisa nemenin Sasuke bobo. Iya kan, Sayang?"

What? Sayang? Kerutan di dahi Sai bertambah.

"Sasuke, lo bisa tidur sendiri kan? Elo udah gede." kata Sai yang tiba-tiba kesal.

"Mau bobo sama onee-chan." jawaban Sasuke membuat ubun-ubun Sai berasap. Sementara itu Sakura mengambil buku-bukunya kemudian kembali menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan beranjak dari ruang bersantai itu.

"Gue ikut." todong Sai. Direbutnya tangan Sasuke dari genggaman Sakura kemudian setengah diseretnya Sasuke yang cemberut menuju kamarnya.

Sakura mengikuti dari belakang, _'Dasar cowok aneh. Marah gak jelas secara tiba-tiba.'_

"Si Sai kenapa, Chi? Kalau elo yang ditemenin bobo Sakura, gue paham kalau Sai sewot kaya tadi, un."

Bohlam lampu muncul di kepala Itachi setelah mendengar kata-kata Deidara. Kalau begitu, kemungkinan Sai punya perasaan ke Sakura berarti ada, tidak nol, positive.

"Positive, Dei!" Itachi jingkrak-jingkrak sambil menggenggam tangan Deidara.

Muka Deidara langsung horor, "Si-siapa yang hamil, un?"

~To Be Continued~

Sai : kenapa ficnya tambah ancur? #nuding-nuding author yang lagi maen boneka#

Sasuke : gu-gue dibuat joget-joget...

Itachi : gue juga shock...

Deidara : gue dipegang-pegang Itachi, un!

Sai : Tangkap!

Author : KYAAA! #ngelempar boneka, kabur#

.

.

.

#A/N#: gomenasai, minna-san, author gak tahu banyak tentang alat musik tradisional jepang and aikido. Author uda googling tapi sepertinya masih banyak banget kekurangan. Mohon dimaklumi ya ^^'

And maap banget kalau garing, atau ada joke yang maksa.

Last, please reviewnya ya. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, miss typo, AU, gaya bahasa berubah...kayanya... dan author yang kering ide...T_T

Happy reading ^^, hope you'll like it

Satu lagi kerutan muncul di dahi Jiraiya, membuat raut wajahnya yang sudah uzur itu terlihat lebih tua lagi. Cengiran yang biasanya dia tunjukkan di depan Sakura lenyap, digantikan oleh sepasang bibir terkatup dengan tegang. Di hadapan Jiraiya, Madara duduk tenang beralaskan bantal sutera putih. Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi dan kharisma seorang pendiri klan Uchiha, Madara mengarahkan bola mata hitam legamnya ke arah lawan dan papan permainan secara bergantian, prediksinya tidak pernah meleset.

Titik-titik keringat mulai muncul di dahi Jiraiya, dan tangannya gemetar menyentuh bidak perak di papan permainan itu, satu langkah saja meleset, tamat riwayatnya. Jiraiya menyeret bidak perak itu dua langkah ke kanan dan...bidak Jiraiya teseret oleh jemari Madara, kembali ke titik kiri bawah awal permainan karena kotak yang Jiraiya tuju ada gambar ularnya.

"Yes! Aku menang, Jiraiya-san!" Madara meninju udara kosong, mirip ketika Sasuke menang main jankenpon dengan Itachi. Bedanya, Madara tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

Papan permainan ular tangga yang tergeletak di antara Jiraiya dan Madara diam bergeming, seolah mencemooh Jiraiya yang kalah dari Madara. Dan artinya Jiraiya harus memberikan hal yang dia pertaruhkan dengan Madara sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka di awal permainan: memajukan pesta pertunangan Sai dan Sakura yang akan dilaksanakan saat mereka lulus, menjadi dua hari lagi.

Ketidakpuasan terlihat jelas di bola mata Jiraiya.

"Kau curang, kau pasti mengubah jumlah titik di dadunya. Aku tidak terima! Ayo main lagi!" Rupanya Jiraiya masih tidak sadar kalau dia sudah dititipi warisan oleh Tsunade saat wanita itu meninggal : nasib sial saat taruhan.

Madara mengibaskan tangannya dengan gemulai. Putri Konoha kalah gemulai deh.

"Itu adalah tipikal ucapan setiap pecundang saat mengetahui mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan sang pemenang. Tapi aku tidak akan mengelak. Bring it on!" jawab Madara dengan berapi-api.

Shisui, yang berdiri di pojokan ruangan tradisional nan mewah milik Uchiha Madara itu, sudah tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang mereka pertaruhkan di permainan selanjutnya. Dalam hatinya hanya ada rasa syukur dan doa. Syukur karena dia bukan Sai atau Sakura yang nasibnya ditentukan oleh guliran dadu. Dan doa agar dia tidak menjadi seperti Jiraiya atau Madara saat dirinya tua nanti.

.

.

.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pemandangan di kamar ini. Kesalahannya bukan terletak pada dekorasi ruangannya yang dipenuhi dengan gambar Dora The Explorer yang memakai gaun Cinderella. Kesalahannya juga bukan terletak pada dream catcher pink buatan Itachi yang menggantung di pintu. Tapi yang salah adalah adegan Sai dan Sakura yang tidur berhadapan di atas sebuah tempat tidur mungil, dengan seorang bocah berambut gelap di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Apakah author terlalu banyak melakukan skip time sampai ke waktu mereka menikah dan memiliki seorang anak? Tenang saja, ini masih di hari Sabtu di mana Sasuke meminta Sakura menemaninya bobo siang.

Sakura menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur sambil mengelus pundak Sasuke. Sesekali Sakura juga menepuk pelan punggung bocah itu agar merasa nyaman dan segera terlelap. Sasuke, yang masih ingusan, begitu menikmati perhatian yang diberikan oleh pengasuh dadakannya. Apalagi kalau pengasuhnya itu masih remaja, berwajah manis, wangi, dan lemah lembut seperti Sakura.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura yang semula sepenuhnya terfokus pada Sasuke, beralih kepada sosok lain yang sedang tiduran di belakang bocah itu. Tubuh Sai rebah dengan santai, salah satu lengannya menopang kepalanya sebagai pengganti bantal, sedangkan matanya dengan serius bergerak mengikuti kalimat demi kalimat yang dicetak dalam buku sejarah klan Uchiha yang seharusnya dibaca oleh Sakura.

Dalam pikiran Sakura, Sai terlihat seperti seorang suami yang sedang menemani istri dan anaknya di waktu tidur. Belum lagi Sasuke yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Sai, membuat khayalan Sakura semakin terasa nyata. Sai sebagai ayah, Sasuke sebagai anak, dan Sakura sebagai...

Rona merah jambu merayap di kedua pipi Sakura kala memikirkan hal ini. Dan sialnya, ekspresinya itu tertangkap oleh kedua mata Sai, membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat alis tanda penasaran melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersipu. Rona merah jambu kehilangan jambunya, alias warna pipi Sakura benar-benar merah sekarang.

Sasuke yang sedang enak-enakan menikmati belaian lembut Sakura, mengernyit tidak senang ketika melihat pengasuh barunya itu memperhatikan orang selain dirinya.

'_Onii-chan rese'. Kenapa gak pergi jauh-jauh aja sih? Pake ikut tidur siang segala. Kalau gue lahir duluan udah gue tendang lo jauh-jauh.'_ pikir Sasuke. Hm...Author cabut kata-kata author yang bilang kalau otak Sasuke polos.

"Nee-chan...dingin..." rengek Sasuke mengabaikan fakta bahwa siang ini begitu lumayan panas. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Sakura yang kecil tapi nyaman (?) seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura yang lebih besar darinya. Kalau ada quiz dengan pertanyaan 'Siapa Uchiha yang paling tinggi IQ-nya?', pasti jawabannya adalah Sasuke, karena dia telah memanfaatkan wajah tanpa dosa dan usia belianya untuk mencapai 'tujuan' yang tidak mungkin dicapai oleh aniki-anikinya. Dan kalau ada lagi yang bilang kalau pikiran bocah tujuh tahun selalu polos, harus berhadapan dengan Sai.

Tubuh Sai mengalami dilema ketika melihat Sasuke membenamkan wajah di dada Sakura, antara mimisan dengan tidak elit, atau berteriak marah : 'Itu jatah GUE, kampreeet!'.

Untunglah Sai memilih pengendalian diri ala Uchiha.

"Sasuke-chaaan..." panggilnya dengan manis, tapi tangannya menarik pipi chubby Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga wajah otouto-nya itu menjauh dari dada Sakura, dengan tidak rela tentunya.

"Kalau dingin, sini gue peluk." sambung Sai. Lengan-lengannya dengan kokoh memenjarakan tubuh mungil sang otouto dalam dekapan maut.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau menyerah kepada Sai.

"Nggak mauuuu!" jerit Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian, gigi-geliginya sudah menancap mantap di lengan anikinya. Efek gigitan Sasuke segera terasa di tubuh Sai. Bukan. Pemuda itu tidak berubah jadi vampire atau werewolf, hanya saja wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Sai memilih tidak menjerit di depan Sakura, gengsi dong kalau dia harus menjerit norak di depan –uhuk- calon istri.

Gigi Sai gemeletuk menahan sakit di lengannya, tapi dia dengan keras kepala tetap menahan tubuh Sasuke yang mau kembali ke 'dekapan hangat' Sakura. Sementara gadis yang tidak sadar telah menjadi rebutan dua kakak beradik Uchiha itu segera melepaskan Sasuke dari pergulatan yang tidak seimbang. Tidak seimbang untuk Sai maksudnya.

"Sai, lo gak boleh sembarangan meluk Sasuke kaya gitu. Dia bisa sesak napas, tau!" bentak Sakura sambil tak lupa mendeath-glare Sai.

Sakura memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan, sweetheart?"

Empat buah siku-siku muncul di dahi kanan Sai, "Sweetheart dari Hongkong. Ni bocah keturunan Lucifer lo panggil sweetheart?". Semoga Sai tidak kualat karena mengatai orang tuanya Lucifer.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu mendesis, "Act your age, and watch your language, young man!"

Tambah empat buah siku-siku lagi yang muncul di dahi Sai karena Sakura lebih membela Sasuke, tapi Sai tidak berani membantah, karena aura Haruno Sakura terasa mirip sekali dengan aura Uchiha Mikoto ketika sedang marah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya oh akhirnya, si bocah yang sudah menggigit lengan Sai sampai berdarah itupun tertidur. Butuh waktu satu jam lebih untuk menidurkan Sasuke yang sedang ngambeg. Dan selama itu pula Sakura harus pintar-pintar menyusun playlist nina bobo yang dia nyanyikan untuk Sasuke.

Tarikan napas Sasuke terdengar lambat, pertanda dia sudah sepenuhnya terlelap. Pelan-pelan Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Sakura sempat tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang imut, tidur dengan bibir setengah terbuka yang menambah kadar keimutannya. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengambil bukunya yang ia letakkan di meja belajar, lalu berjalan berjingkat keluar kamar diikuti oleh Sai. Kemudian Sakura menutup pintu dengan ekstra pelan agar Sasuke tidak terbangun.

"Fiuh...akhirnya Sasuke tidur juga. Otuto lo susah juga ya, disuruh tidur." kata Sakura saat mereka menjauhi kamar Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri mau diajak nemenin tidur." cibir Sai. Tangannya mengusap-usap lengannya yang memiliki bekas gigitan Sasuke, _'Semoga Sasuke gak ketularan rabiesnya Itachi.'_

"Lo sendiri ngapain ikut-ikutan?"

"Kalau gue gak ikutan nanti dia malah main, gak tidur-tidur akhirnya." jawab Sai berbohong dengan santai sambil memainkan buku yang ada di tangannya.

Alis Sakura bertaut, _'Kayanya alasannya bukan gitu deh.'_

"Tapi Sasuke lucu, imut banget. Gue mau punya otouto kaya dia."

Mata Sai melebar, "Ati-ati dengan permintaan lo."

Sakura tertawa renyah, "Gue gak bakalan punya adhek, lagi. Kan orang tua gue udah gak ada semua."

Sai tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Gadis itu boleh saja mengatakan kenyataan tentang dirinya dengan begitu ringan, tapi dalam hati Sai tahu bahwa Sakura sebenarnya sangat merindukan ibunya.

"Dulu, lo selucu itu nggak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Gue lebih lucu, lebih ganteng, lebih berbakat, lebih anggun (?), lebih-"

"STOP!" potong Sakura. "Gue gak nyangka lo narsis banget."

Sai angkat bahu, "Salah lo sendiri nanya sama gue."

Sakura menjulurkan lidah, "Tukang bohong. Pasti elo udah nyebelin dari lahir."

"Yang nyebelin dari lahir tuh elo. Buktinya, lo udah bikin gue phobia perpustakaan." tangkis Sai dengan kalem.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang buku berkacak pinggang dan wajahnya cemberut mendengar kata-kata Sai barusan.

"Kalau gue bikin elo phobia perpustakaan, lo udah bikin gue phobia hari Sabtu. Lebih parah mana?"

Sai ikut-ikutan menghentikan langkahnya, "Kok bisa?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang, "Elo udah bikin kacau kencan pertama kita. Konoha Land, remember?"

Sai tertawa mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tidak mau kalah. Gadis itu semakin cemberut melihat pemuda itu menertawainya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide iseng melintas di kepala Sai, membuatnya berbalik dan mendekati gadis itu. Tapi ketika jarak mereka tinggal satu langkah lagi, Sai tidak juga menghentikan langkahnya. Terpaksa Sakura mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Saat dirinya dan Sai hanya dipisahkan oleh buku tebal berjudul sejarah Konoha yang dipegang Sakura, baru Sai berhenti.

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan geli, tidak menyadari bahwa detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena dekatnya jarak mereka. Senyum Sai hilang ketika matanya menatap poni Sakura yang menutupi dahinya. Sedikit rasa puas muncul di hati Sai karena berhasil membuat gadis itu menunduk. Sai menggeser pandangannya lebih ke bawah, ke pipi pink gadis itu. Dan entah kenapa, Sai menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Serta-merta Sai menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya, membuat Sakura menengadah dan memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Merasa belum cukup, Sai menarik buku tebal dalam dekapan Sakura, lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai, membuat buku itu bernasib sama dengan bukunya. Sekarang tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, dan Sai mengambil kesempatan itu dengan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Kedua telapak tangannya menempel di dinding, memerangkap, menutup jalan keluar bagi Sakura yang gugup.

Sai lalu merendahkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan telinga Sakura, "Should i make a redemption?" bisiknya. Sakura merasa yakin bahwa sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Telapak tangannya yang terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya terasa dingin, dan tubuhnya gemetar. Jantung yang Sakura kira tidak bisa berdetak lebih cepat lagi, memukul rongga dadanya saat Sai semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. Langkah blunder untuk Sai, karena saat Sai menatap sepasang mata hijau Sakura, dia tidak ingin berhenti. Jemari Sai membelai pipi Sakura, turun hingga ujung ibu jari Sai menyentuh bibir bawah gadis itu, menggodanya agar bibir itu terbuka.

Udara bagaikan berhenti mengalir dari paru-paru ketika bibir Sai menyentuh bibir Sakura. Dan Sai merasakan desakan posesifitas yang tiba-tiba atas Sakura, membuat pemuda itu merengkuh sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Sai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan kedua lengannya agar tidak memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang ingin sepenuhnya memiliki Sakura saat gadis itu membalas ciumannya. Seolah belum cukup, Sai merasa menginginkan Sakura seutuhnya, dan menciumnya dengan cara yang lebih egois lagi ketika jemari mungil Sakura meremas kemeja depannya.

Sakura merasa tidak pasti saat meremas kemeja Sai, apakah untuk menjauhkan pemuda itu, ataukah untuk membawanya semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sakura ingin tahu apakah pemuda ini juga merasakan perasaan yang meledak-ledak sama sepertinya, ataukah ciumannya hanya untuk keisengan semata. Dan ketika akhirnya Sakura bisa meluruskan jemarinya yang gemetar di dada Sai, dentuman kencang dari jantung pemuda itulah yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"Kuso!" umpat Sai. Kata itu sudah beberapa kali meluncur dari mulutnya sesorean ini. Kamarnya terasa sempit, sesempit dadanya yang frustasi mengingat peristiwa siang tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia mencium Haruno Sakura? Bagaimana bisa dia melibatkan perasaannya dalam ciumannya? Tidak akan ada masalah kalau Sai hanya iseng mencium nona besar Haruno itu.

Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah ciuman itu malah membuat Sai menyadari masalah besar yang harus dihadapinya, yaitu dia telah jatuh hati kepada Sakura. Seandainya Itachi atau Deidara tahu perasaan Sai sekarang, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Sai ingat dengan jelas kalau dia pernah berkata tidak akan menerima perjodohan bodoh ini dan Deidara boleh mengambil lukisannya kalau dia menjilat ludah sendiri. Sekarang Sai seolah bisa melihat Deidara dan Itachi berdiri di hadapannya dan melempar kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan ke wajahnya.

Sai tidak ambil peduli dengan taruhan konyol antara dia dan baka anikinya yang bersekutu dengan Deidara, tapi yang membuat Sai waspada adalah Haruno Sakura, karena gadis itu telah membuatnya bersikap out of character walaupun hanya sesaat. Yeah, sesaat yang sangat berpengaruh padanya.

Suara ketukan di pintu yang disandari Sai membuyarkan kontemplasi tanpa ujung di kepala pemuda itu.

"Maafkan saya telah mengganggu istirahat anda, Tuan Muda. Madara-sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda."

Pintu tergeser, menampakkan maid yang sedang menunduk hormat di depan pintu kamar Sai.

"Katakan aku akan segera hadir beberapa saat lagi."

Maid itu mengangguk lalu undur diri.

Sai menghela napas panjang. Udara sore yang segar dan pemandangan di sekitar kolam yang dilihatnya di depan kamar seolah memberi otaknya oksigen.

Perang tidak resminya dengan keluarga Uchiha sudah terlanjur dia deklarasikan. Suka atau tidak, dia akan tetap pada keputusannya semula. Bayangan Sakura dengan pipinya yang merona melintas di kepala Sai. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah membeli es sebanyak-banyaknya, karena Sai berniat akan membekukan hati gadis itu terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Perkiraan Sai bahwa Madara akan berbicara empat mata dengannya ternyata meleset. Sudah ada Fugaku dan Mikoto di ruang keluarga bangunan utama. Itachi dan –Sai setengah tidak percaya saat melihatnya- Deidara duduk bersama Jiraiya yang sedang berbincang dengan Madara. Dan seorang lagi, gadis yang tidak ingin Sai temui saat ini, Haruno Sakura.

Sai berdiri dengan kaku di ambang pintu, tidak membalas senyum Sakura. Dia malah menunjukkan wajah paling datar yang dia punya. Tatapan dingin Sai berhasil membuat Sakura menarik kembali senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura memasang wajah bingung lalu menunduk, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu segera terpusat pada Sai. Seolah ada yang mengkomando, mereka segera menghentikan pembicaraan dan kegiatan masing-masing. Melihat mereka langsung diam begitu melihat dirinya, Sai jadi mulai berpikir bahwa ini pasti berkaitan dengan perjodohannya.

Seperti biasa, Madara mengawali semuanya dengan basa-basi standar. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi karena bisa-bisa Madara akan memberi ceramah selama tujuh puluh dua jam non-stop tentang etika.

Haruno Sakura semakin menguatkan remasan di jemarinya yang saling bertaut mendengar ceramah Madara. Terus terang ia merasa seratus persen tidak nyaman mendengar kakek tua itu bicara panjang lebar, ditambah lagi, Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya seolah telah menjelma menjadi patung, kaku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Konsentrasi Sakura terbelah dua, antara membuat resume pidato Madara atau memikirkan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Jelas konsentrasi Sakura lebih terfokus kepada Sai karena pidato Madara terdengar samar. Barulah setelah Madara menyebutkan kata 'pertunangan' dan 'dua hari lagi', Sakura tersadar dari lamumannya.

"Ano...maaf...bisa tolong diulangi lagi?" Itachi dan Deidara hampir keselek ludah mendengar permintaan Sakura. Madara diminta mengulang pidatonya?

"Masalah pertunangan itu...tolong diulangi..." pinta Sakura malu-malu.

Sebelum Madara berkata apa-apa, Jiraiya sudah menjawabnya untuk Sakura, "Kami berencana untuk memajukan pesta pertunangan kalian menjadi dua hari lagi."

"Tapi kenapa?"

'_Karena kakek kalah taruhan.'_ batin Jiraiya. Tentu saja dia tidak mengutarakan alasan sebenarnya pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa Sakura mencabuti rambut putih Jiraiya sampai botak kalau gadis itu tahu.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang 'mengganggu' kalian. Masa SMU adalah masa yang rawan, selalu saja akan ada gadis atau pemuda yang nantinya ingin mendekati. Dengan bertunangan, tidak akan ada yang berpikiran macam-macam. Dan kami bisa tenang." jelas Jiraiya dengan lancar.

Bisakah ini menjadi lebih tidak masuk akal lagi? Mungkin begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Sakura ketika menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya. Rasanya Sakura ingin tenggelam dalam tidur panjang karena semua kejadian dalam hidupnya selama dua minggu ini begitu melelahkan.

Sebuah gerakan dari Sai membuat Sakura menoleh. Pemuda itu kini berdiri tegak, lalu membungkuk pada Madara dan Jiraiya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sai berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu. Kata orang diam itu tanda setuju, tapi melihat gelagat Sai, Sakura tidak yakin dia menyetujui keputusan kedua kakek mereka.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sai dengan ekor matanya. Sakura bahkan mengacuhkan instruksi Madara yang menyuruh Deidara menjadi pimpinan event organizer untuk pesta pertunangan mereka.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sakura setengah berlari mengikuti Sai, hanya untuk berhenti di ambang pintu. Bola matanya menatap punggung Sai yang berlalu di lorong ruangan yang sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Sai!"

Tidak mungkin Sai tidak mendengar panggilan Sakura yang cukup keras itu, terlebih lagi lorong sekolah sedang sepi, tapi nyatanya Sai pura-pura tidak dengar dan tetap melanjutkan membaca novel berjudul 'Kutukan Siluman Ular' yang dipinjami oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Melihat Sai yang keras kepala, Sakura berderap menghampirinya yang sedang bersandar santai di dinding, dan menyentak buku laknat di tangannya.

Semenjak sabtu kemarin sikap Sai sangat dingin kepada Sakura, bahkan lebih dingin dari awal mereka berkenalan. Berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di kepala gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Apakah sikapnya yang dingin itu dikarenakan Sai tegang akan bertunangan dengan dia? Apakah Sai tidak setuju dengan keputusan kakek-kakek mereka? Apakah dia…menyesali ciuman itu? Rasa kesal Sakura terakumulasi di ubun-ubun dan siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Dan rupanya dia memilih untuk meledak hari ini.

"Jawab kalau gue panggil!" bentak Sakura. Sai masih bergeming, tidak memandang Sakura bahkan ketika gadis itu berteriak di depannya.

"Gue gak punya kewajiban buat ngejawab. Suka-suka gue mau ngapain."

Sakura menghela napas, "Lo kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. Seberkas kekhawatiran berkelebat di mata Sakura.

Bola mata Sai bergeser ke wajah gadis itu, "Bukan urusan lo."

"Urusan gue! Sikap lo aneh sejak…." Sakura menelan ludah, "Sejak…."

Kali ini Sai benar-benar menghadapkan tubuh dan perhatiannya kepada Sakura, lalu di luar perkiraan Sakura, memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dan berbisik lirih di telinganya, "Jangan pernah nanya keadaan gue lagi. Lo gak kenal siapa gue. Dari awal kita cuma orang asing." Sai meremas pelan bahu Sakura, "Just stay away from me."

Sakura masih terpaku ketika Sai mengambil bukunya dan masuk ke kelas. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menahan air mata yang terancam tumpah, lalu menarik napas panjang untuk menguatkan hatinya yang patah.

.

.

.

"Gue capek, Chiiii!" rengek Deidara. "Elo sih enak, un. Bagian lo cuma seksi konsumsi, cicip sana sini, un. Gue yang harus kalang kabut ngurusin spot light sampe letak vas bunga di meja sampe gak tidur selama hampir dua hari, masa sekarang gak boleh tidur juga, un. Gue kan bukan Uchiha, gak hadir juga gak apa-apa kan?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang mendengar keluhan Deidara di telepon yang digenggam Itachi. Sakura tidak habis pikir, kenapa Itachi yang cool, calm, and confident ini bisa berteman dengan Deidara yang hiperaktif. Memang sih, Sakura mengakui kalau Deidara adalah pria yang tampan dan berbakat (?). Tapi kalau sudah keluar kolokannya, Deidara bisa mengalahkan emak-emak yang sedang PMS.

"O…tidak bisa…" Itachi meniru gaya Sule, "Lo kan pimpinan EO-nya. Harus tanggung jawab dan tetep in charge di hari H-nya dong. Kredibilitas lo sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang. Lo mau ciuman sama sandal jepit bekas kakinya kakek Madara? Nggak kan? Kalau gitu lo harus dateng. Ngerti? Pinteeeer." tanpa belas kasihan Itachi mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa dengan Deidara-senpai, Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi. Malam ini mereka sedang berada dalam limousine yang meluncur ke salah satu hotel bintang enam milik Fugaku. Sakura dan Itachi berangkat belakangan karena Mikoto yang perfeksionis memiliki banyak permintaan yang bermacam-macam kepada make-up artist yang datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Ada saja yang membuat Mikoto tidak puas ketika mengawasi proses make over Sakura.

"Dia mau tidur karena lelah dengan tetek bengek pesta pertunanganmu dengan Sai. Dan dia memintaku agar ayah memberikannya akses untuk tidur di salah satu kamar hotelnya. Tapi akhirnya dia mau juga bertahan sebentar setelah kubujuk."

"Hm...aku sudah banyak menyusahkan kalian semua. Maafkan..." kata Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membungkuk hormat pada Itachi, tapi Sakura takut mahkota berlian berbentuk setengah bola yang nangkring di kepalanya nanti copot. Sakura tidak yakin uang jajannya selama satu dekade sanggup mengganti berlian sebanyak itu.

"Sudah. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku senang terlibat dalam pesta ini. Lagipula aku kok yang merekomendasikan Deidara pada kakek. Begitu-begitu dia bisa diandalkan lho." _'Kalau tidak kumat sarapnya.'_ tambah Itachi dalam hati.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dalam hati dia bersyukur akan memiliki kakak ipar sebaik, sepengertian dan seganteng Itachi.

"Kau merasa gugup? Inikan pertunangan pertamamu." Memangnya Sakura mau tunangan berapa kali, Chi? Yah, jangan salahkan Itachi kalau agak ngaco, salahkan guru di sekolah kepribadiannya dulu yang membuat Itachi memiliki kepribadian yang antik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san. Aku...hanya khawatir..."

"Khawatir pestanya atau Sai?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum menggoda Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, tapi menengadah lagi gara-gara keberatan mahkota, "Aku merasa Sai-kun bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Sai-kun semakin jauh dariku."

"Kau...benar-benar suka pada otouto-ku, ya?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat warna pipi Sakura berubah menyala.

"Bu-bukan, maksudku...aku tidak-"

"Nee, Sai hebat, bisa membuat cewek semanis dirimu jatuh hati." goda Itachi.

Sakura mendesah kalah, "Aku takut perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Itachi menggeleng, "Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Saku-chan. Wanita jaman sekarang berbeda dengan wanita jaman dulu. Kekuatan, optimisme dan inisiatif adalah hal yang kalian miliki. Kalau Sai tidak suka padamu sekarang, mungkin nanti dia bisa menyukaimu. Pelan-pelan saja. Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah wanita yang terbaik untuknya. Dalam hitungan kurang dari setengah jam kalian akan bertunangan dan itu adalah point of no return bagi kalian." Itachi berhenti sejenak, _'Kayanya point of no return-nya itu pas upacara pernikahan, deh.'_ "Ah, whateverlah." ucap Itachi sekenanya. "Yang penting jangan menyerah, Saku-chan!"

Bagaimanapun ngaconya kata-kata Itachi, Sakura yang sudah kesengsem oleh kharisma yang memancar kuat dari kakak iparnya, mengangguk dengan semangat.

Tapi saat mobil melaju dengan pasti, tetap saja ada rasa ketidakpastian dalam diri Sakura.

'_Point of no return...artinya Sai terpaksa nerima gue sebagai tunangannya. Is that what i want?'_

Pertanyaan itu masih menghantuinya sampai Sakura tiba di hotel.

.

.

.

Itachi benar saat mengatakan bahwa Deidara benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Buktinya Deidara bisa menyulap ballroom hotel yang modern dan mewah menjadi taman para peri dari negeri antah berantah. Sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari kumpulan semak Geranium (untuk mengusir nyamuk) dan sulur strawberry (just in case ada yang ngidam), menyambut para tamu undangan. Pahatan es berbentuk berbagai macam peri dan putri duyung yang berada di beberapa titik, tampak semakin cantik dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna lembut. Belum lagi penyanyi solo kenamaan dari Iwa yang memanjakan telinga para tamu undangan dengan melantunkan lagu-lagu klasik. Madara manggut-manggut melihat hasil kerja Deidara. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Deidara melakukan semuanya dengan setengah hati karena Madara menolak tema 'backpackers' Deidara untuk pesta ini. Dasar bocah aneh.

Sakura ternganga melihat keindahan di depannya. Gadis itu berdiri dan memandang sekelilingnya. Sepertinya Deidara telah sukses mencabut sebagian Neverland dan memindahkannya ke dalam ballroom hotel ini. Sakura berdecak kagum. Sejenak dia melupakan Sai dan keruwetan pikirannya akibat ulah pemuda itu. Namun pikirannya kembali terbebani ketika melihat Sai dan Mikoto mendekatinya.

"Putriku..." sapa Mikoto. Wanita itu langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Apa kubilang? Kau terlihat cantik sekali dengan dandanan ini." Mikoto tersenyum puas ketika memandangi Sakura yang menyeringai kaku, _'Tapi leherku kram, bibi. Kraaaam!' _jerit batin Sakura_._

"Ayo kita duduk, acaranya hampir mulai." Mikoto menyerahkan tangan Sakura kepada Sai.

Raut wajah Sai tetap datar, walaupun saat dia berjalan mengantar Sakura, tanpa sadar pemuda itu membelai tangan Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Sakura melupakan kram lehernya dan menoleh cepat kepada pemuda itu. Tapi Sai segera menyadari kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Dilepaskannya tangan Sakura dan dia berjalan meninggalkannya selangkah di belakang.

Jiraiya bersama anggota keluarga Uchiha ditambah additional player alias Deidara telah menunggu dan duduk di meja makan. Sai memilih duduk berjauhan dengan Sakura untuk menghindari dirinya bertindak spontan lagi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar master of ceremony alias MC yang bernama Sora membawakan sambutan untuk membuka acara. Pria berambut berkilau itu sesekali melemparkan lelucon untuk membuat tamu undangan yang rata-rata orang penting dan wartawan itu tidak bosan. Sekali lagi Madara memuji Deidara karena memilih MC yang tepat. Lelucon yang dilemparkannya adalah lelucon-lelucon cerdas, cocok dengan selera Madara.

Deidara tidak ambil pusing dengan pendapat Madara lagi. Seumur-umur baru pertama kali ini dia jadi pimpinan EO untuk acara pertunangan dan itu sudah membuatnya hampir tepar karena harus mengurus semuanya mendadak. Deidara ngantuk, capek, dan ngiri dengan patung es putri tidur yang –tentunya- sedang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, tapi tetap kelihatan cantik (?). _'Dasar penerima gaji buta.'_ umpat Deidara pada patung es yang tidak bersalah itu. Pemuda yang pernah menyabet juara balita paling ganteng se-Iwa itu hampir tidak kuat menahan kelopak matanya. Sepasang mata azure-nya sudah minta ditutup, kalau perlu untuk selamanya. #PLAK#

Deidara sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi saat Sai maju ke podium untuk memberikan sambutan atas pertunangannya. Tubuh Deidara limbung ke kanan dan kiri mirip kapal laut yang berlayar ke pulau Rote. Telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar pidato Sai. Mendengar pidato saat tubuh segar bugar saja bisa bikin ngantuk, apalagi saat badan letih lesu lelah begini. Alhasil pidato Sai seperti lagu nina bobo buat Deidara.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan anda semua..." suara Sai semakin lemah di telinga Deidara.

'_Hm...di kiri ada Itachi, di kanan ada Sakura, un.'_

"...atas kesediaan anda semua menghadiri pesta pertunangan ini."

'_Gue tidur di pundak Sakura aja ah. Kayanya empuk, un...'_

"Namun sebenarnya, saya berdiri di sini untuk mewakili..."

Deidara limbung ke kanan, berharap mendarat di pelukan Sakura. Tapi tangan Sakura mendorongnya dengan agak keras.

"...aniki saya. Dialah yang sebenarnya akan bertunangan dengan..."

Deidara malah mendarat di atas bahu bidang Itachi, dengan senyum penuh kedamaian.

"...Tsuchi No Deidara."

Spotlight jatuh menyorot Deidara yang kepalanya terkulai di pundak Itachi. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ballroom itu sontak tertuju pada romeo dan gnomeo yang terlihat mesra itu. Seakan ada ribuan volt petir yang menyambar Itachi, tubuhnya kini terbujur kaku di kursi. Dengan susah payah Itachi menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengklarifikasi fitnah terkejam itu, tapi dekapan lengan Deidara yang sedang dibuai mimpi membuatnya semakin sesak napas.

"Musang lucuuuu..." igau Deidara dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke menarik-narik gaun Sakura, "Nee-chan, nanti aku panggil Deidara-nii, apa Deidara-nee?" tanyanya bingung.

.

.

.

Deidara merasa tubuhnya bercahaya dan terasa begitu ringan. Pelan-pelan dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menemukan dirinya sedang memeluk sebuah musang raksasa sebesar panda (?) di atas rerumputan berbau harum.

"Ohayo." sapa musang itu.

Deidara berkedip, menatap musang itu, lalu berkedip lagi. _'Ada musang bisa ngomong, un.'_

Rupanya musang itu tidak suka dipelototin oleh pemuda blonde seperti Deidara, maka musang itu pun memberikan tamparan sayang (?) ke muka bengong pemuda itu.

SLAP!

"Musang siaaaal!"

Yang diteriaki malah ngacir dan berlari ke atas bukit. Deidara mengejar musang itu dengan berteriak-teriak marah hingga tidak sadar dirinya sudah di atas bukit. Musang raksasa itu tidak tampak, malah sekarang Deidara berada di sebuah taman dengan orang-orang yang duduk dengan khidmat mengikuti upacara pernikahan.

"Ada yang nikah, un? Di sini?" gumam Deidara. _'Tunggu dulu. Gue kaya kenal sama mempelai laki-lakinya, un.'_

Deidara memicingkan matanya untuk mendapat gambaran lebih jelas si mempelai lelaki. _'Heeee? Itu, kan si Itachi, un!'_ batin Deidara terkejut.

"Oi, Chi! Lo kawin gak bilang-bilang gue dulu, un. Tega lo, ya!" teriak Deidara sambil berjalan ke altar. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang mendengar Deidara, semuanya tetap mengikuti upacara dengan serius.

"Apakah anda, Uchiha Itachi, menerima Tsuchi No Deidara sebagai istri anda?" tanya pendeta.

Langkah Deidara terhenti, _'Gak salah denger gue?'_

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan apakah anda, Tsuchi No Deidara, menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai suami anda?" tanya pendeta lagi. Deidara melihat Sai yang berdiri di samping mempelai wanita, sedang menodongkan revolvernya. Mempelai wanita bergaun putih itu menoleh takut-takut pada Itachi, membuat Deidara mengenali wanita itu sebagai...

"Itu kan gueee!" teriak Deidara. "Woy! Brentiiii!"

Deidara berlari sambil berteriak histeris sampai tidak menyadari batu gunung jatuh dari langit dan menimpanya.

BLETAK!

Mata Deidara sepenuhnya terbuka akibat tinju Itachi. Napasnya terengah-engah karena mimpi yang dialaminya. _'Fiuh, syukur deh cuma mimpi serem, un. Kalau gue beneran kawin ama Itachi, apa kata emak gue, un?'_ pikir Deidara lega. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Deidara mulai merasa aneh dengan keadaan ballroom yang hening.

Seorang wanita yang duduk di meja sebelah mencolek pundak Deidara. "Se-selamat ya...atas pertunanganmu dengan Itachi."

Ucapan wanita itu seolah menyalakan tombol on-off para tamu undangan yang terdiam. Serentak mereka bertepuk tangan sambil beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan selamat.

Wajah Deidara pias.

It is a nightmare come true.

"TIDAAAK!"

.

.

.

Akibat ulah Sai yang seenaknya berkata di atas podium bahwa Itachi dan Deidara bertunangan, pihak Uchiha sibuk mengadakan klarifikasi mengenai berita hoax tersebut. Shisui terlihat mondar-mandir sambil berbicara di telepon dan menjelaskan bahwa Sai mengatakan hal seperti itu karena Sai kebanyakan minum air putih sehingga mempengaruhi cara kerja otaknya.

Penjelasan Shisui terhenti karena mendengar pintu ruangan untuk menyidang Sai, terbanting ketika dibuka. Dari dalamnya terlihat pemuda berwajah pucat berjalan keluar dengan langkah lebar. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar dan tenang kali ini merah padam, seolah memendam kemarahan yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Tangan Sai terkepal. Kalau orang tuanya mau menyegel ruang melukisnya, that's fine. Kalau mereka mau menahan uang sakunya, no problem. Kalau orang tuanya mau menahan semua fasilitas yang diberikan kepadanya, it's ok. Sai tidak peduli. Semuanya toh bukan miliknya sendiri. Tapi yang dia inginkan hanyalah kebebasannya kembali ke tangannya.

Sesosok gadis berambut pink berdiri di tengah rute yang ditempuh Sai untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Tatapan gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu, antara maju atau tidak. Tapi kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu.

"Gue mau bicara sama elo. Please." pinta Sakura lirih.

Sakura benar-benar tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini. Begitu datar, begitu tak terbaca, membuatnya merasa mengambang, terombang-ambing tanpa kepastian.

Sai berjalan melewati Sakura, "Ikut gue."

~Masih bersambung~

Chibi : Kyaaa! Saya bikin adegan kisu! Ternyata saya tidak selugu yang saya kira. I shall repent!

By the way, saya update lama sekali. Gomen. Saya juga tidak tahu apakah chapter ini cukup bagus apa tidak. Terus terang saya nggak puas. Banyak hal yang mengambang, terutama masalah plot sama joke-nya. Hm...

Sakura : Chibi-san payah.

Chibi : T,T

Sakura : Ya sudahlah. Mohon reviewnya ya, minna.

Chibi : Hai'. Mohon review dan comment+saran ya, minna-san. Arigatou ^^

Special thanks to :

Cyrax

Zoroute

Andromeda No Rei

Thia Shirayuki

Ryuva

Ayyuki

Lady Spain

Acchan Lawliet

Putri Luna

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura

Ryuuta

GoodNight

Putri Kecil Kuw


End file.
